Shattered Illusions
by Lady Dragonphire
Summary: When Ryo, a vengeful assassin, is sent to kill Dee, the sovereign of a kingdom, can they discover love amongst the driving forces that rule their hearts? Angst, AU new chapter posted
1. Destiny

FAKE

Shattered Illusions

by Lady Dragonphire

Summary: When Ryo, a vengeful assassin, is sent to kill Dee, the sovereign of a kingdom, can they discover love amongst the driving forces that rule their hearts?

Disclaimer: FAKE and its characters are the property of Sanami Matoh.

A/N: Hello everyone and thank you for checking out my first AU fic. The story takes place in an unspecified ancient land (slightly reminiscent of a medieval time, but I think that the weapons used and the presence of warlords, kingdoms, etc. might place it farther back. Please forgive any inaccuracies with weaponry, attire, etc, for the sake of the fiction. The characters might be slightly out of character, as I have adjusted them to portray heroes and villains as called for in the situations that arise in the story. This fic will have some psychological angst in it, as well as some citrus. There is implied het and explicit yaoi. This is a considerably darker fic than any of my previous stories, and it will have some character deaths in it - you have been warned. However, despite the harsh times that the characters live in, it will be a love story, although there will be some manipulation, betrayal, and deceit in the chapters as well as plot twists. Well, I always like trying something new and I love foraging into previously untested waters, so let me know what you think of the story. I would like to thank my Beta reader Nightstalker and BlueClarity88 for all of their support and encouragement. I hope you like the fic. Reviews are always welcome. Thank you for reading and enjoy!

x x x

Chapter 1. Destiny

The sleekly muscular honey-blond haired man ran with a driving vengeance as the sun's morning rays beat down upon his broad back. Whether he was running towards something or away from it, Ryo didn't know. All he knew was that he got a certain sense of satisfaction channeling his hatred and anger into physical release. As his feet pounded relentlessly against the dirt trail, he pushed his sweat-dampened bangs out of his face, his mind staying absolutely focused on the task in front of him. He was determined to beat his previous time running from the campsite to the river and back.

As he approached the familiar encampment, he slowed down, breathing heavily, and walked over to the well. Ryo pulled up the rope and was rewarded with a bucket full of cool water. He splashed some onto his flushed face and held the bucket over his head, closing his gorgeous dark eyes and tilting the bucket at a slight angle. Ryo dumped the rest of the water over his supple body, capturing some of the refreshing liquid on his parched lips and reveling in the sensation as the rivulets etched beaded patterns over his sun-scorched skin.

His midnight eyes still closed, Ryo let himself get lost in the wonderful sensations coursing throughout his steamy body. He did not notice the figure observing him from behind the drawn curtain of the largest tent in the encampment. The platinum blonde man licked his lips in satisfaction as he drank in the sight of Ryo reveling in the caress of the water as it slid over his tanned skin. Ryo looked delectable as he threw his head back in an attempt to shake off any excess water before he walked over to his own tent, his daily training regimen only just begun. Each toned muscle was beautifully defined as the sunlight flickered against his lithe body, accentuating and highlighting each perfect contour of his frame. Ryo was absolutely breathtaking.

Pulling back the flap of his tent and preparing to step inside, Ryo stopped abruptly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He was suddenly spun around to face none other than Berkley Rose, his superior officer. The man's predatory smile made Ryo feel uneasy, and he averted his dark exotic eyes as Rose continued to stare at him hungrily. "Well, well, I see that all of your training is paying off beautifully," he said as his eyed up Ryo's glistening body shamelessly.

Ryo blushed at the underlying implication of the compliment, but nevertheless decided to humor Rose. It was easier if he just endured the man's subtle overtures. Otherwise, Rose would just find some excuse to get what he wanted later anyway. The less time Ryo had to spend alone with Rose, the better. Steeling his jaw, he politely replied, "Yes, I've been able to cut off two more minutes from last week." Sensing that the blonde man was waiting for something more, Ryo shifted uneasily from one foot to the other and continued. "I believe that I am almost fully recovered from my encounter with the last target," he ventured softly, ruefully surveying the scar that ran across his left thigh.

"Remember, next time you must not fail. The job of an assassin depends on stealth as well as skill, both of which you possess. However, you must immediately go in for the kill, without hesitation, without sparing a thought for the intended target. Otherwise, you compromise yourself as well as the mission," Rose said firmly.

"I understand," Ryo said solemnly. "Will that be all? I really must get back to my training," he said as he turned around at the entrance to his tent.

"Yes - for now," Rose hinted provocatively as he moved back to let Ryo enter his tent. He had big plans for the gorgeous man standing before him. He grinned evilly as he moved away. He had to keep up his reputation as a ruthless warlord. Now with his most promising student almost fully recovered, everything was going exactly as planned.

Ryo walked over to his vast supply arsenal and chose a bow from the array of different weapons present, slinging a sheath of arrows across his back as he sighed deeply. He reflected how he had come upon this path in his life. He was not a killer by nature, but in this tumultuous world, one had to learn to kill just to survive. He only tolerated Rose's overtures because the man had skill for what Ryo desired - revenge. He wanted to hone his body into the perfect killing machine, the ultimate weapon. He wanted to bring death to the person who had inflicted death upon his family. That was all he cared about now. That was all he lived for. The evildoers in this world would pay for their crimes with their lives.

After the deaths of Ryo's parents, Rose had been kind enough to take him in. He had happened to come across Ryo kneeling next to the bodies of his parents who had been so brutally slaughtered, drenched in their blood. Ryo had been so young then, only eighteen. Rose had leaned down next to the young man and had put a comforting arm around his shoulders. Ryo, grateful for any form of kindness in this cruel world, had let himself get lost in the comfort of Rose's arms. When Ryo's sobs had diminished, he had looked up into the cold blue eyes of his redeemer. Surely this man had been sent to him for a reason, Ryo reflected. He believed in the power of fate and respected the rule that it exerted over all with an unyielding iron fist. Fate bent to accommodate the whim of neither a mighty king nor that of a small child. Fate was cruel, and once her mind was made up as to the course of events, nothing could alter her decision. One could only hope to take small comfort in knowing that all things, good or bad, would eventually come to an end. Nothing lasts forever.

Ryo continued his musings as he walked to the archery range, his mind deep in thought. Rose watched him walk off and sauntered over to his own tent. As he entered, a pair of manicured hands encircled him from behind and he felt the unmistakably familiar soft flesh of a woman press up against his back. "Why do you torture yourself so, chasing after something that you know you'll never get? I can offer you all you've ever wanted and more." The sultry voice next to his ear dripped with temptation as Rose turned around to kiss Diana with a harsh intensity. After all, she was his most trusted companion. Fiercely loyal and blindly devoted, she was a welcome distraction from the handsome honey-blond man who always shied away from his advances. Rose continued to punish Diana's yielding mouth with his vituperous tongue as he pushed her roughly onto the bed and pinned her arms at her sides.

"I'm not in the mood," he said flatly as he suddenly broke the heated kiss, turning his head away and walking over to the table on which various maps of the surrounding territories were located. He opened one up and began to pour over it intently, muttering to himself and making notes on a piece of parchment that lay nearby.

"It seems that you're never in the mood now that Ryo's wound has fully healed," Diana pouted, used to the way Rose always brushed her off despite her seductive advances but not liking it anyway. Now, however, there was an underlying element present in the harsh kiss that he had bestowed upon her. She could not decipher what it was, but it disturbed her. The silent rage behind Rose's icy blue eyes only seemed to gleam brighter as his long-awaited plans were falling into place.

Frustrated that Rose had ignored her pointed comment, Diana got up off of the bed and slipped on her clothing, walking swiftly past Rose and out into the sunshine. No matter what she did or how many times she had proven herself, she still felt that it was never enough for Rose. She had succeeded in earning his trust and respect, but she had never received what she longed for most from him - his love. Rose glanced up briefly at the flutter of the tent flap, but otherwise did not heed her departure. He had work to do, and he could not afford to be distracted at this critical stage in the game. Everything was set. Now, all he had left to do was to place the success of his plans into the hands of the only man who could even have a remote chance of succeeding in killing the next target. His actions would determine whether Rose succeeded or failed at his lifelong ambition. However, he had trained him well, both in body and mind. Ryo would not dare fail him now. Not when the bonds of loyalty and trust supposedly existed so strongly between them. To his delight, Ryo had made it a personal vendetta to take revenge against the man who had killed his parents. Now, if only destiny would not interfere with his well-laid plans.

x x x

Ryo positioned the taut bowstring in battle stance and fitted an arrow against it. Focusing on his target, he pulled the arrow back and exhaled, expertly taking aim and letting go. The arrow flew straight and true and hit the bull's eye in one fluid motion, splintering the previous arrow that occupied the same space into two halves.

"Nice work. You're the best long-range shot in the camp," Rose said appreciatively as he approached Ryo and handed the handsome man a scroll tied with a brown string.

"What's this?" Ryo asked, unfurling the parchment and scanning Rose's distinctive script with his sharp eyes.

"All of the information that you'll need concerning your next target. This time I'm counting on you not to fail. This mission is vital to our survival. Fail and our whole way of life as we know it will be irreparably destroyed," Rose said ominously.

"I understand, but who is this man that you want me to eliminate so badly?" Ryo asked, his deep midnight eyes glancing up to meet Rose's intense gaze.

"The man who rules this land, and the one who killed your parents - Dee Laytner."

x x x

TBC

Chapter 2. Vendetta Unfulfilled


	2. Vendetta Unfulfilled

FAKE

Shattered Illusions

by Lady Dragonphire

Summary: When Ryo, a vengeful assassin, is sent to kill Dee, the sovereign of a kingdom, can they discover love amongst the driving forces that rule their hearts?

Disclaimer: FAKE and its characters are the property of Sanami Matoh.

x x x

Chapter 2. Vendetta Unfulfilled

Rose noticed the fire in Ryo's dark eyes ignite and blaze with an unrelenting fury as Ryo crumpled the parchment between his clenched fist and stared straight ahead, his eyes now blank and expressionless, devoid of all emotion. This was the opportunity that he had been waiting for. He could not let it pass him by, not when he had worked his whole life in preparation for this moment. But he was still scarred from his last encounter with his previous target. Did he have what it takes to kill this man? Could he go through with this mission, despite his emotional involvement? Yes, he had to. He owed it to his parents to repay the one who had robbed them of life so unfairly. He would avenge their deaths. Vengeance would be his, and it would be sweet.

Ryo's eyes narrowed dangerously as he slung the bow over his shoulder. "Where do I find him?" he asked in a determined voice, cold and unfeeling.

"He lives in a castle a day's walk to the West," Rose said. "A map is included on the parchment. It should not be hard to find, but it will be well-guarded. Dee is cunning. When he came to power and overthrew the previous king with a small army of only his most devoted followers, he knew what he was doing. He is well-educated in military tactics and is known to kill without hesitation. He is also very charismatic and persuasive. He will try to cloud your judgment. Don't let him fool you. Remember, each betrayal begins with trust," Rose advised.

Undeterred by Rose's statements that showed how formidable a foe Dee was, Ryo only looked up at Rose with steadfast determination. "When do I leave?" he asked, entering his tent and beginning to pack his supplies and weaponry that he would need. He changed into traveling clothes and put his food and water rations into a sack. He then reached under his bed and removed his assassin's apparel - a skintight black material that blended into the dark night and covered every inch of his body. The outfit tightly hugged against the contours of his frame and allowed unrestricted freedom of movement. Lastly he put a black mask into the bag. When he was in this guise, only the whites of his obsidian eyes belied his presence to an unsuspecting target. However, his eyes were never seen by any that he killed, due to his power of stealth and calculation. He was a messenger of death and he brought it on swift wings to any who defied the unwritten laws of the land. Ryo the noble assassin killed with honor, and only accepted missions in which justice would be done.

Now as he emerged from his tent, ready to depart, Rose held out a dagger with an intricately designed handle, distinctive in nature and possessing a deadly beauty. "When you return, I want this stained with his blood," Rose commanded, sliding the dagger into its sheath and brushing his hand against Ryo's as he closed Ryo's fingers over the weapon.

"I will do as you command," Ryo promised his superior as he shouldered his bag and proceeded to head westwards, disappearing into the thick foliage on the far side of camp.

As Rose watched him go, he saw Diana at the well and walked over to her, scooping her up in his arms and causing her to gasp. "Berkley - put me down!" Diana exclaimed. "I can walk! I don't want any of the other warriors thinking any less of me. I can be just as deadly as any man in this army," she said, struggling fiercely.

"I know you can," Rose purred as he pushed aside the tent flap with one hand and entered, placing Diana down on the bed and covering her body with his own. "That's why you're my most trusted advisor. I think I owe you an apology from before," he said tenderly as he ran his fingers gently through her long blonde hair. "You must forgive me if I've been negligent of my duties to you lately. I had to make certain that Ryo was ready both physically and mentally for this assignment. After weeks of preparation, I could not afford to suffer because of another's flaws."

"Oh Berkley, I understand," Diana said softly as he rolled off of her, laying back next to her on the bed and wrapping one arm around her slim waist, pulling her close. Rose softened his features as Diana turned her head to look deep into his eyes. She would always forgive him for anything when he looked at her like that. He only had to lace his words with a subtle hint of desire and the usually headstrong woman warrior was reduced to putty in his hands. "Although, do you really think that Ryo is ready for such a dangerous mission? You've been trying to eliminate Dee from power ever since his rise to the throne, and he has been trying to locate and squelch this army as well. Why back away and change your tactics now when the army is stronger than ever? Surely we'd have a better chance to beat him in a direct confrontation," Diana assessed, confused.

"Because now I have an ultimate weapon that cannot fail. I have trained Ryo well, conditioning his mind so that he will obey my every whim. I have used him to eliminate every threat that would get in the way of my ruling this land. I have big plans for him. He's going to help me conquer an empire, although he doesn't know it yet. He would never dare refuse me. That's why I have kept him around here for so long. The deadly beauty does serve his purpose besides only being nice to look at. Although it was no easy task convincing Ryo to administer "justice" to those who loathed me. I simply had to alter the descriptions of the men to suit his twisted sense of morality. He's too nice for his own good, and I have been using that to my advantage," Rose sneered proudly.

Diana's eyes widened in shock and her mouth opened slightly. "You're putting the fate of the entire army into the hands of the one man in this camp who actually has a conscience? You saw how he failed his last mission because his mind was clouded by reason and doubt. How can you be sure that he'll be able to go through with it when the time comes?"

"Shhh," Berkley said, placing a finger over her soft lips and instantly quieting her. "He would not dare fail me now. Ryo has no reason to doubt the truth of my statements, no matter what conclusions he draws from the encounters with the men that he kills. I will take what I want, one way or the other. I always have. Why do the dirty work when you can have others do it for you?" he observed, seeing nothing wrong with using his Machiavellian tactics to manipulate others.

Diana nodded in understanding as she smiled at Rose. He had not come to be a man of power by following the straight and narrow path, rather he had embraced whatever means necessary to bring about the desired results. Although his men feared him, they were ruthless and would not dare to cause an uprising against him. Men were drawn by the promise of power and fortune if they served him. Diana admired his confidence and was inexplicably drawn to him as well. Seductively batting her long eyelashes, she slipped her armor down over her delicate shoulders and lay back on the bed closer to Rose. "Now where were we?" she asked innocently.

"Oh yes," Rose said lustily as he too divested himself of his battle garments and leaned over her form. "I was about to claim my reward."

After they had made love, Berkley merely going through the motions but Diana surrendering her whole heart and soul to him in that passionate instant, both lay against the pillows, fully satiated. Diana fell asleep in Rose's strong arms, her breathing rhythmic and soft. Berkley looked down at her. She really was beautiful, her delicate features illuminated by the glow of a single candle by their bedside. Too bad he only felt lust for her, he reflected as he blew out the candle and laid down next to her, closing his eyes. He smiled in satisfaction. With the placating of Diana behind him, his backup plan was falling into place. It would be easy to continue this lie of seduction with the distraction of Ryo gone for a few days. Soon he would have everything he always dreamed of within his grasp, but would that be enough to satisfy the power-hungry warlord?

x x x

Dee ran his hands through his silky raven tresses and sighed deeply, sitting down on a chair in his counsel room and pondering the latest developments in the fight against his enemies. The rebel army had evaded him yet again. In fact, the leader of the army - Rose, his arch nemesis - had ruthlessly killed the man who had volunteered to infiltrate the camp as a spy and had sent back his remains as proof of what he did to traitors. Dee had vehemently argued against his going, but Ted had insisted that he could make some progress with this enigmatic cold-hearted leader and perhaps find his weakness. Unwillingly, Dee had finally agreed, and now he felt responsible for this man's death which had been seemingly in vain.

"Are you okay, my Lord?" a concerned warrior asked, walking into the royal chambers and addressing his superior, noticing that Dee was alone. He was Dee's friend and most trusted advisor as well as being one of the army's top commanding officers.

"No, Drake, I don't know what to do anymore. I feel like it's my fault that Ted was murdered by that sadistic bastard Rose. I've tried everything, but every time we seem to get a fix on his location, there are no remaining survivors to report back and he intercepts all means of communication, replacing the notes from my men on the messenger falcons with messages of cruel taunting and further threats. We have to do something before more of my men get hurt," he said determinedly, pounding his fist onto the table in front of him and causing it to rattle, almost knocking the papers and inkwell on it to the floor in his fury. "He's always one step ahead of me. It's so frustrating," Dee sighed wearily.

"As much as you want to, you can't blame yourself," Drake said reassuringly. "If it hadn't been Ted, it would have been someone else sooner or later. Any man here is willing to die for you. You have to know that. It would be an honor for anyone to give up his life for yours," he said steadfastly.

All of the warriors in Dee's army were fiercely loyal and showed absolute devotion to their raven-haired leader, and for good reason, too. The previous ruler had instated heavy taxes on the people, stealing their food to the point where they were starving and treating them unfairly in the court system so that rightful justice was never served. Most people were trapped in an eternal night, never being able to see the light of day in knowing freedom. They were enslaved by the ruler in that they neither had the money nor the strength to journey into lands unknown to fend for themselves. The protection against invaders from the huge army was the only comfort that the king provided. However, the powerful army had dispute to contend with from within the city walls. The leader of a rebel group, Dee Laytner, was the perfect catalyst to overthrow the cruel king. He hated seeing the weak exploited, and with his charismatic personality and outstanding warrior abilities, he was able to overthrow the king and take back the land that rightfully belonged to his people. He ruled fairly, and was loved and honored by all. Many sought refuge from oppression in this harsh land, and he was happy to open the gates of his kingdom to everyone seeking a better life. His vast realm flourished in diversity and had an abundance of food, relying on science and technology from distant lands to satisfy the needs of the growing number of his subjects. His army had expanded substantially as well, teeming with strong men that were willing to die to protect their treasured way of life. The men who had originally been a part of his small band had risen in the ranks and now valiantly helped Dee maintain his utopian empire.

"Thanks, Drake. It's good to know that we feel the same about one another. I'd be willing to die for any one of my men, just so that their families would be able to live on knowing freedom from oppression," Dee said resolutely, his flashing emerald eyes showing a protective fire resonating behind them despite the trials of the day.

Noticing Dee's weary stance, Drake bowed respectfully and turned to exit the room, saying, "You'd better get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, organizing a reconnaissance mission to hunt for any remaining survivors in the village to the North that was attacked earlier today. I'll let you know if any updates arrive by messenger or if any new developments transpire before nightfall."

"Thanks Drake," Dee called out to the man's retreating form. "I'll be in my bedchamber if you need me." He turned around and walked down the hall to the last room, nodding briefly to the guards stationed at either one of the ornate double doors as they opened them to let him pass through, closing them resolutely behind him. As Dee removed his armor, he walked outside to the balcony and put his hand on the stone parapet, looking out over his kingdom as the setting sun kissed the world goodbye, dipping lower over the horizon until it would eventually vanish from sight. He shaded his eyes as he glanced up into it, the flickering light casting a shadow that danced behind him. The fading sunlight glinted off of his ebony black tresses, while a soft breeze gently lifted them from his handsome face. His deep emerald eyes held a brash confidence, while also belying a kindness remnant of his compassionate nature that was hidden by his tough exterior in battle. His bronzed skin hinted of his long days of training under the harsh sun, while his strong arms and taut muscular body were evidence of the warrior's fierce courage and unmatched physical ability when in the heat of battle. Standing there gave him a renewed sense of hope in the power that righteousness would triumph over wickedness. He had defied fate in giving renewed hope to a desperate people. He could do it again to root out all of the evil that threatened the innocent. Dee wanted to live the destiny he chose, even knowing this way of life was not without its risks and downfalls. However, nothing overcame the power of good, and he was determined to see the conflict with Rose through to the end. He had to triumph. The lives of too many people depended on him.

Walking back inside, Dee changed into a black silk robe and slipped under the silk sheets of the huge canopy bed, pulling back the curtains surrounding it to let the refreshing cool breeze waft in through the windows and reveling in the one luxury that he kept in the ornate palace. All of the riches, jewels, and tapestries that had previously adorned the walls and rooms of the castle had been traded for food to give to the starving subjects when he had first come to power. Now the huge palace looked vacant, despite the few small comforts that his advisors had insisted he keep. After all, he was a king now, his days of being an ordinary citizen disappearing once he had decided to take a stand. However, for all he had, he wished that he had someone special to share his happiness and sorrows with, to make him feel complete. For how strong Dee appeared to be on the outside, he was lonely inside. The fearless warrior in battle who defended the lives of hundreds of people wanted someone to protect and watch over him at night. Only then would he be completely fulfilled.

x x x

Ryo was determined to reach the enemy grounds before nightfall, although the patrolling soldiers of Dee's army along the city borders had made this impossible if he was to avoid detection. He silently emerged from the forest and looked around. Luckily for him, it was a full moon tonight, and he would not need to carry a torch that would betray his presence. As dusk approached, Ryo moved stealthily along the wall of the castle, pressing against it and blending into the guise of night if a guard would pass by on patrol.

Dee's bedchamber was located in the farthest tower of the west wing of the castle, according to the map that Rose had provided. Ryo took out a grappling hook from his bag and swung it around, gaining momentum before he released it on the upswing and let go. Wincing as a soft metallic clang seemed to resonate throughout the quiet night, he tugged at the rope to see that it had indeed caught on one of the stone parapets that adorned the balcony. Glancing around in relief that he had not been noticed, Ryo silently ascended the wall, pulling himself up and swinging his leg over the side before deftly dropping onto the stone balcony and crouching down to be concealed by the shadows. He gathered the rope up swiftly as he subtly glanced over the side of the castle and saw the guards patrolling the grounds.

Ryo took a deep breath. He had made it this far. All during the long trek, he had planned for this decisive moment. This was what he had been waiting for his entire life - retribution. He had to go through with it and put all of his emotions aside. This man had been the cause of all of the fear and loneliness that Ryo had experienced his entire life since he had lost his parents. He felt so helpless, alone, and unloved. The only reason he had gone on living thus far was so that he could avenge the deaths of his parents. However, once this mission was accomplished he would have nothing more to live for. He had no desire to return to Rose and be a part of the ambitious man's rise to power anymore. Ryo would settle the lifelong vendetta that had become his curse and then he would accept the welcome embrace of death, tumbling into the world of the unknown at the heels of the demon that he had punished.

Ryo blended into the shadows as he crept along the balcony, removing the dagger that Rose had given him from its sheath and grasping it in his shaking hand. He silently walked over to the bed and observed the sleeping form of the raven-haired man illuminated by the pale moonlight. The sight of Dee lying there took his breath away. The man was undeniably handsome and looked so peaceful and serene wrapped within the silk sheets. Ryo steeled his jaw. This was the man who had killed so many and who would threaten to take away the way of life of so many more innocent people. He had killed Ryo's parents in cold blood. He must pay for his crimes. Justice would be administered by Ryo's hand. There could be no other way. Raising the dagger above his head, the word 'murderer' flashed through Ryo's mind as he drove it unrelentingly towards Dee's heart.

x x x

TBC

Chapter 3. Mask of Virtue


	3. Mask of Virtue

FAKE

Shattered Illusions

by Lady Dragonphire

Summary: When Ryo, a vengeful assassin, is sent to kill Dee, the sovereign of a kingdom, can they discover love amongst the driving forces that rule their hearts?

Disclaimer: FAKE and its characters are the property of Sanami Matoh.

x x x

Chapter 3. Mask of Virtue

Emerald green eyes flew open suddenly and captured Ryo's midnight eyes with a stare of unwavering intensity. Ryo gasped and drew in his breath, hesitating for an instant in his thrust at seeing no trace of fear present in the man's eyes. Ryo was mesmerized by the twin glittering emeralds that captivated him by their mere depths. That was all the time that Dee needed to flex his powerful body, leaning back on his arms and extending his muscular leg to kick the dagger out of Ryo's hand and send it flying across the room. In an instant, he had grabbed the surprised Ryo and had flipped him onto the bed. Dee's muscular thighs straddled his hips and his arms held Ryo's wrists above his head, effectively pinning his body helplessly underneath the raven-haired man. Ryo struggled valiantly but to no avail as he tried to throw his captor off of him, his dark expressive eyes wide with fear. Seeing that the man above him was too strong and that he had been helplessly overpowered, Ryo closed his eyes and remained silent, reluctantly acknowledging defeat. He had failed in the most important mission of his life. He was not even worthy of the honor of avenging the deaths of his parents.

Dee surveyed the man underneath him, taking in every aspect of his opponent. Each curve of Ryo's sinuous frame was elegantly defined by the body-hugging suit that he wore. Dee's keen eyes moved from Ryo's firm abdomen up to his chest, finally settling onto the black mask that covered his entire face. Dee gently slipped his fingers under the mask and with one swift gesture slipped it off, revealing the honey-blond assailant's handsomely perfect features. Dee blinked in surprise. He had been expecting it to be one of the wanted rebels in the kingdom, but he had never seen this man's face before. This man looked too innocent to be a mercenary. Laying there with his exquisite features vulnerably exposed, he took Dee's breath away. Whoever this man was, he was absolutely gorgeous, regardless of the fact that he had just tried to kill Dee.

Ryo slowly opened his eyes as he felt the cool breeze that wafted in from the window lightly brush across his face. His midnight eyes met striking ones of intense emerald green that seemed to penetrate the very depths of his soul, causing him to be anchored to the bed in frozen awe. Feeling like he was drowning in the depths of the powerful man's overwhelming stare, he averted his gaze and brought his long lashes down to cover his beautiful eyes. "Please, make it fast," he begged, squeezing his eyes tightly shut and preparing for the worst. "The least you could do is bestow upon me a noble death. That's all I ask of you, from one warrior to the next."

"I'm not going to kill you," Dee said softly, somewhat amused that the man who had snuck into his bedchamber with such audacity and obvious skill was now lying helpless beneath him. He was intrigued by the gentle assassin who now occupied his bed. The man looked so pure and untarnished despite his occupation.

Ryo's tense body relaxed slightly underneath Dee at the man's gentle tone. Fearing to ask the question that could betray his only chance of survival, he nevertheless looked up bravely and challenged Dee, "Why not? I came here to kill you."

"Oh, I don't think that that was your intention at all," Dee said simply with a slight smile playing over his lips at the fire that burned behind the assassin's eyes.

"Why do you say that?" Ryo questioned adamantly. His pride was slightly wounded. This was the first adversary who had ever gotten the upper hand on him in a battle of hand-to-hand combat. Now it seemed that it had become a battle of wits as well. It seemed that true to Rose's cautioning, Dee liked to toy with his victims before he killed them. Ryo knew that death was inevitable for him, either by this man's hand or his own. At this point, death was preferable to living with dishonor. Rose would make sure of that.

"Because if you had really wanted to kill me, I'd be dead already," Dee remarked. "I know that for a fact. Nobody has ever been able to sneak past my palace guards before. That is quite an accomplishment, one for which you should be commended," Dee said with a hint of admiration present in his calm voice.

Ryo blinked in astonishment. This man before him was not the snide, cold-hearted killer that Rose had made him out to be. Rather, a certain warmth and protectiveness radiated from behind his deep green eyes despite the current situation.

"I've failed in my mission," Ryo said ruefully as he looked away. "I'm of no use to anyone anymore. Please just finish me off. It would be better that way," he implored the raven-haired man.

Suddenly, he felt Dee release his wrists and put one of his hands underneath Ryo's chin, tilting his face toward Dee's and forcing him to be entranced by the soul-searching emerald gaze again. Dee bent down closer to Ryo's handsome face and ran his thumb along Ryo's bottom lip, lightly grazing against the delicate flesh. Ryo trembled slightly as he felt the weight of Dee's body against him as Dee leaned down and looked deep into his eyes, seeming to hypnotize Ryo into submission. Ryo couldn't have moved even if he had wanted to, the intoxicating nearness of his captor enthralling. "If I kill you now, I'll never find out who sent you," Dee mused thoughtfully, belying his magnanimous intent to his honey-blond captive. "No, tonight you get to live."

Changing his mannerism slightly, Dee pursued the line of questioning that would satisfy his curiosity. "I will ask you again," Dee repeated with a determined patience, never breaking eye contact with Ryo. "Why did you hesitate when you had the chance to kill me?"

Ryo could hardly focus on the question, his mind still reeling with the onslaught of conflicting emotions. He could feel Dee's warm breath against his lips as Dee's raven tresses cascaded across his striking features. The deep pools of Dee's eyes seemed to bore into his very soul. However, he defiantly refused to answer, the palpable silence between them clearly evident as he steadfastly met Dee's gaze despite his shy nature.

Lowering his voice, Dee asked quietly, "Who sent you?" At this question, Ryo froze in fear. His eyes opened wide and he started to shake uncontrollably. He knew the stakes that comprised the success of the mission, and he knew that Rose would be none too pleased that he had failed in this ultimate task. Tears glittered in his dark eyes for an instant and dangerously threatened to spill over his attractive countenance at any second. However, his training as an assassin surpassed his initial fear and he quickly blinked back his tears, forming his face into an unreadable mask once again, although from the fleeting glimpse of the man's true nature, Dee could tell that the pain that lurked behind his uncompromising features was still evident in his deep expressive eyes. Despite the façade that the man adapted, his midnight eyes could never lie. They would always belie his true feelings.

Seeing the shivering form of the man underneath him, Dee's sympathy went out to him. Ryo's underlying fear seemed to pierce through Dee's very heart, and his first instinct was to take this man into his arms and comfort him. However, although this man was no longer a threat to Dee's safety, he was still the enemy, and had to be treated as such.

As Dee narrowed his gaze fiercely, Ryo only covered his face with his hands, his body wracked by silent uncontrollable sobs that were only restrained by his long years of training and discipline. "Please don't make me go back to Rose," he whispered barely audibly, hating himself for showing any form of weakness but not knowing what else to do except to yield to his emotions. For some reason, he believed that if anyone could understand the depths of his pain, it was the charismatic raven-haired man before him. Even though they had just met, Ryo felt an inexplicable deep connection between them.

Dee could not take it anymore. Here was someone who obviously needed his help, or at least some reassurance. He could not bear to see the man before him wracked with such despair. He was unfathomably drawn to the fair-haired angel underneath him and was determined never to let him go. Wrapping his arms around Ryo's trembling form, he held him close against his broad chest and ran his hands soothingly over Ryo's sinewy back. Ryo opened his eyes warily as his overwhelming fear subsided and he felt a comforting warmth emanating from Dee's bare skin from where his robe had fallen partially open due to their struggle. The man's strong arms that surrounded him offered a reassuring feeling of protection from all that threatened him harm, and he hesitantly returned the embrace.

Dee's flashing green eyes narrowed dangerously as Ryo's statement sank in and he unconsciously clutched Ryo closer to him. Rose. He should have known that his arch nemesis was behind this stealth attack. Rose had been trying to infiltrate his defenses ever since he had come to power. There were even rumors that he had had connections with the previous king and his ruthless followers. Dee was outraged that Rose would have the gall to exploit the weak and innocent, preying on their fragility and manipulating them in order to achieve his own ends. He wondered what Ryo's story was. This fascinating man was obviously different than all of the previous mercenaries that Dee had fought with. Ryo still retained an essence of purity despite his line of work, and his deep expressive eyes conveyed a refreshing innocence that desperately longed to trust another person. However, the walls surrounding his heart were strong and unyielding, and he was not likely to let his defenses down a second time. He had been wounded in the past, and he would harden his heart against the slightest show of mercy in favor of suspicion, of this Dee was sure.

"Your Majesty, is everything okay?" one of the guards outside Dee's door called out and knocked loudly. The noise from the men's heated struggle had drawn attention from outside. Ryo froze in Dee's arms, immediately set on the defensive again as he pulled away and stood up.

Dee noticed Ryo's wariness at the threat of discovery. "Everything is fine," Dee called back. "Nothing to worry about." Hearing Dee's strong voice respond to his query, the guard went back to his post, not wanting to further disrupt the king's sleep.

Ryo gazed at Dee with respect emanating from his deep midnight eyes. It would have been so easy for Dee to just hand him over for torture and find out the information about his mission from him that way. Ryo was baffled. The raven-haired man's actions conflicted with Ryo's knowledge of him. He was determined to find some answers, and soon. He had to in order to resolve his own state of mind. He could not bring himself to kill someone when his heart was enshrouded in doubt.

"I should go now," he said softly, reaching over to the pillow to pick up his mask where it had been discarded. "Thank you for your mercy," he said sincerely. Ryo bowed respectfully and turned around, walking towards the balcony to begin his descent into the dark night.

"Wait!" the charismatic ebony-haired man called out to him. Ryo froze in his tracks before slowly turning around. He understood how Dee could have such a powerful affect on all of those around him as Dee walked towards him. He was drawn to the stunning man whose handsome features were further defined by the streams of moonlight that shined down upon him and contrasted with the darkness of his ebony hair and olive skin. As he approached Ryo, Dee retied his robe, the firm planes of his chest and broad shoulders moving in sleek ripples beneath the material. The gentle night breeze lifted strands of their hair as it swept across their faces, softly caressing them as the two men stood next to each other on the balcony, Dee standing slightly taller in stature than Ryo. Ryo gazed up questioningly into Dee's emerald eyes. The two of them together were a striking sight to see, the handsomely dark king and the beautiful fair assassin.

"If you need to trust someone, you can trust me," Dee whispered, seeming to read Ryo's mind as he gently brushed a strand of Ryo's silky hair away from his face and leaned in close to him. Ryo tensed up as he stared mesmerized at the noble king who stood over him. Those eyes. He could feel himself drowning in the depths of Dee's emerald pools. He felt that he would be swallowed up, consumed by their very intensity, and it scared him. Dee closed his eyes and leaned down to gently brush his lips against Ryo's, bringing his hand to tilt Ryo's face up as he tenderly pressed his lips upon Ryo's and executed the kiss. Ryo hesitantly closed his eyes, his long lashes sweeping across his lids as Dee continued to passionately caress his soft lips with his own. Dee's tongue swept across Ryo's bottom lip in a silent request to enter his heated cavern. Ryo was so intoxicated by the exhilarating feeling of Dee's lips against his own that he could only stand frozen to the spot, overwhelmed by the sensations coursing throughout his body. He had never felt this way before with anyone. The soft hooting of an owl nearby broke the spell of the ephemeral moment and Ryo's eyes blinked open, bringing him once again back to reality. Dee, too, had opened his emerald depths at the noise and now gazed into Ryo's eyes intensely, refusing to relinquish his grasp around the man's shoulders, his face only inches from Ryo's. Taken aback by the unfamiliar subtle hint of passion evident in Dee's advances, Ryo, weak-kneed, began to tremble and nervously backed away, almost tripping. God - the man was such a good kisser!

"Woah, be careful," Dee said in concern as he leaned forward and caught Ryo before he could fall.

"I-I really must go now," Ryo stammered shyly, blushing furiously and lowering his gaze, extricating himself from Dee's strong arms. No one had ever bestowed such tenderness upon him before in such a simple gesture. He could not deny the effect that Dee had on him, but he was just so lost and confused right now, not knowing if he could trust his own feelings against Rose's blatant accusations. Without another word, Ryo picked up his grappling hook and anchored it to the nearest parapet, swinging over it to climb down and seeming to disappear into the night as he was swallowed by the darkness.

Dee sighed and ran his hands through his ebony tresses, berating himself for reading too much into the soft-spoken man's words. The honey-blond had only reacted in gratefulness that his life had been spared. Dee felt foolish that he had mistaken his affection for anything other than pure thanks. He had tried to push the man too far too fast, despite the underlying attraction that he was sure the other had felt as well. The man had after all been sent to kill him. The assassin was obviously very shy and unsure of himself, shielding his emotions all too often for him to know how to respond to true affection. Dee wondered if Rose ever took advantage of the shy honey-blond to satisfy his animalistic cravings of lust. Despite destroying the man's trust for anyone, Rose had not managed to corrupt Ryo into his wicked way of life, Dee was sure of that. No, tonight he had witnessed the true nature of the mysterious assassin, and he had seen a heart that was good and pure.

Dee walked back into his bedchamber and made his way over to the bed, pausing as he noticed a gleaming metal object on the floor. Picking it up and turning it thoughtfully in his hands, he realized that it was the dagger that the assassin had tried to kill him with. He must have forgotten it in his haste to depart, Dee reflected. Observing the distinctly intricate design carved on it and placing it on his bedside table, he laid back against the pillows thoughtfully. He rang a bell that was located next to his bedside table and one of the guards entered. "Send a tracker to follow that man who is following the east trail," Dee commanded briskly. The guard bowed and exited the room, closing the door behind him. Now he would finally get a fix on Rose's location. Dee lay back onto the bed and pulled the sheets over his supple form, closing his emerald eyes and drifting off to sleep. He felt that this would not be the only time that he would be seeing the intriguing mercenary. No, he would undoubtedly be ordered by his superior to return and finish the job. Maybe Dee would get some answers then.

x x x

Ryo walked along the trail in the direction that led back to his camp with his head lowered, deep in thought. He was so confused right now. He did not know what to think about any of the events that had transpired since the beginning of this mission. The man who had killed his parents in cold blood had practically been served to him on a silver platter by Rose and yet he had still hesitated at delivering his retribution at the fateful hour of judgment. He was inexplicably drawn to his mysterious redeemer. No one had previously shown him an ounce of mercy in this cruel world like Dee had shown him tonight. The thing that drew him most to Dee was his eyes. The intensity of their depths still haunted Ryo even now. Every man had a hidden agenda, a driving force, that was his motivation behind each carefully constructed plan of action. Ryo knew Rose's penchant for power, although the man thought that Ryo was oblivious to the underlying wrath that drove him. Dee, however, was a complete mystery. His intentions seemed noble, but perhaps they were only a clever disguise for his true intentions that lurked underneath a false pretense. The more he contemplated Dee's actions, the more confused he became. Dee did not seem like the power-hungry warlord type. Rather, he seemed different from all those other men that he had assassinated. True, Dee had conquered many kingdoms, but he had never instituted slave labor or execution of prisoners of war.

Ryo had heard rumors that he was a magnanimous ruler concerned about the welfare of his people, although Rose had told him that others had only propagated those rumors in fear that they would be punished if they refused. Still, encountering the raven-haired ruler had only confused Ryo more. Dee's deep green eyes had radiated a fierce intensity, but they had also distinctly emanated a protectiveness that had seemed comforting, especially when he had so tenderly kissed Ryo. Ryo gingerly placed his fingers over his lips, tracing the outline where Dee had pressed his lips against his. If Ryo closed his eyes, he could still imagine that he was caught up in the enthralling rapture that had consumed him when they had been joined at the mouth. He had never had such warmth bestowed upon him by another in his tumultuous life. But what if this was only one of Dee's ploys to get him to doubt the authenticity of his mission? Was he only responding to the kiss because he longed so much for someone to love him? Ryo just didn't know what constituted reality and what was merely an illusion anymore. He did not know who to believe or where to turn. His instincts told him to trust his heart, but his heart was still wounded and scarred from so long ago. His tortured soul had only known deception and manipulation in his life thus far. He was not sure if he could accept something so foreign as love in his life when he had been bombarded with and driven by the hate of others for so long. Running his hand through his silky tresses and sighing, Ryo reluctantly concealed his conflicting emotions behind an unreadable mask and buried his confusing feelings as the campsite came into view. He would need to rely on all of his inner strength and self-discipline to get through the confrontation with Rose that he knew was imminent upon his return.

x x x

TBC

Chapter 4. Web of Intrigue


	4. Web of Intrigue

FAKE

Shattered Illusions

by Lady Dragonphire

Summary: When Ryo, a vengeful assassin, is sent to kill Dee, the sovereign of a kingdom, can they discover love amongst the driving forces that rule their hearts?

Disclaimer: FAKE and its characters are the property of Sanami Matoh.

WARNING: Angst/Lime

x x x

Chapter 4. Web of Intrigue

Ryo wearily emerged from the dense forest and blinked into the sun's morning rays that were cresting over the horizon. All he wanted to do was to go soak in the hot springs and relax his sore muscles before finally tumbling into bed. He had had a long night, and he was feeling drained both physically and emotionally. To his dismay, he saw the daunting figure of Rose stationed as a sentinel outside of his tent. Taking a deep breath, he realized that the confrontation was unavoidable and although he would have preferred to talk when he was washed and rested, Ryo knew that things were done on Rose's terms around here and his much-needed respite would just have to wait until the man was finished interrogating him.

"Ah, so you have returned," Rose observed with a self-satisfied smile. "I take it that Dee was an easy target to subdue and dispose of?"

Ryo lowered his midnight eyes and stepped closer to his tent. Much to his chagrin, Rose cornered him, placing his arm as a barrier across the tent's entrance. "Can we discuss the details of the mission after I have bathed and rested?" Ryo asked softly. "I am weary from my travels." Indeed, Ryo had walked an entire day and night and had forfeited the luxury of sleep in an attempt to reach Dee's castle and then return to the campsite as quickly as possible.

Ryo bowed and slipped into his tent, stripping his skintight assassin's apparel off of his lithe frame and picking up a robe that he intended to wear down to the hot springs. Just as he was about to slide his arm into the fabric, he realized that he was not alone in the tent. A hand clutched his wrist, stopping him from covering up his body. "I think I rather like you without it," Rose purred next to his ear as he extracted the garment from Ryo and draped it over his arm, leaving Ryo exposed and vulnerable. Ryo could feel Rose's breath on the back of his neck and it made his hair stand on end, causing a shiver to run through his body.

"Please sir, may I have my robe back?" Ryo questioned as he lowered his head, ashamed at his state of undress that revealed the more intimate places of his body.

"You will turn around and face me when I talk to you, and we will discuss the events of the mission NOW, not when you feel like it," Rose commanded with a vile hiss. Ryo slowly turned around, a shy blush burning on his cheeks that he desperately willed to disperse as he brought his dark eyes up to meet Rose's. His deepening blush only served to heighten the feeling of submissiveness that he felt in the other man's presence. "That's better; I was starting to sense a hint of insubordination present. Remember, you serve me and only me. You do know what happens to those who dare to defy me, don't you, Ryo?" Rose threatened ominously.

Ryo desperately wanted to shield himself from the man's penetrating icy blue stare. He could feel Rose's eyes roaming his body and he flushed further in shame. "Y-yes," he replied softly. Ryo hated the way Rose talked to him with such derision and contempt that made Ryo feel like he was somehow unworthy of even washing the other man's feet. Ryo longed to just confront him openly, break all ties, and end the feeling of subservience that he was forced to endure every time he encountered the powerful blonde man. However, without the safety of the tent and the protection of the encampment that Rose provided him with, he was as good as dead wandering in the rugged unchartered territory that was ruled by the land's barbaric codes of justice. The ruthless men who inhabited these territories were concerned only with survival and they lived and died by the sword, knowing no other way of life. Ryo had no choice but to endure the humiliation if he wanted to live long enough to avenge his parents.

"That's better," Rose crooned, running a possessive hand up and down Ryo's side, inching lower each time. When he reached Ryo's hips and moved down towards his upper thigh, Ryo squirmed uncomfortably and took a step back, the feeling of Rose's vile hands on him leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. Rose observed his actions with amusement and dropped his hand to his side. "Now, where is the dagger stained with Dee's blood?" he asked sharply.

"I-I don't have it with me," Ryo stammered. "Th-there were too many guards surrounding the palace. I never got a chance to complete my mission." Ryo looked down in shame as Rose narrowed his eyes dangerously and moved closer to the trembling honey blond.

Despite Rose's intimidating presence, Ryo looked up bravely and continued in an attempt to appease his superior's anger. "I had vastly underestimated Dee. I was ill-prepared for a confrontation with the knowledge and equipment that I possessed. I'm sure that anyone else who would have gone would have been dead right now. It was only by a whim of fate that I was spared to return here," Ryo said, his voice unwavering as a fire burned within the midnight depths of his eyes in defense of his actions.

Rose seemed to ponder this information before replying. "Very well. Dee is indeed a worthy adversary. I will give you a chance to allow you to redeem yourself, but fail this time and it's your life on the line, Ryo. I am not usually so generous so you should heed my words," he said with a hint of foreboding present in his menacing voice. Tossing Ryo's robe at him, he sauntered out of the room, turning back and reiterating, "Your life or his - you choose," before he was gone with a flurry of the tent flap.

Ryo clutched the robe to his chest and stood there trembling with silent fury. How dare Rose speak to him like that? Why couldn't the man do his own dirty work? Ryo halted his musings suddenly. He had never felt this newfound defiance before towards Rose. All of his previous missions had not affected him in this way or made him question the actions of his superior. He had always been emotionally distant and had closed off the rational part of his mind. He had only existed to deliver justice to those who had refused to repent for their actions. However, none of his previous missions had involved a certain ebony-haired ruler. Even now, he could feel the man's emerald eyes upon him. The unfathomable depths of those windows to Dee's soul had been so different from anyone else whom Ryo had come across. He had talked to Ryo with respect, treating him as if his self-worth was of an equal level as his own. Wrapping his robe around his lithe frame, Ryo set off for the hot springs at the edge of camp to mentally prepare himself for his second attempt on Dee's life.

x x x

Rose stormed into his tent with a seething fury and splintered a small wooden table with his fist before an unrelenting stream of curses escaped his lips. He had only managed to keep his rage under control until after he had departed Ryo's tent and had taken shelter behind the confines of his own. How dare Ryo defy him, after all he had done for him? Rose's plan was not going as desired. Something had happened to Ryo during his encounter with Dee that had produced a subtle change in the way that the man carried himself. Dee had inexplicably altered Ryo's mindset and had obviously created moral doubt concerning the mission, of that Rose was sure, lest Ryo wouldn't have failed. He would have to instill fear in Ryo's heart once again in order to make sure that he understood who he served. Composing himself once more, Rose exited his tent in search of the honey-blond assassin.

x x x

Ryo entered his tent after he had just finished soaking his weary muscles at the hot springs. The tension seemed to ebb away with each minute that he spent wrapped in the water's calming embrace. As the steam pervaded his senses, he also had time to reflect and sort out his feelings concerning Dee, and although he had not reached any definite conclusions, he had decided upon his course of action to employ during his next visit to the castle. Ryo was feeling more refreshed than he had been when he had initially returned to the camp as he lay his head down against the pillows, ready for a well-earned day of sleep. He closed his beautiful eyes and fell asleep immediately, overcome from sheer physical and mental exhaustion.

Rose slipped into Ryo's tent and observed the sleeping form of the gorgeous man. He looked so innocently peaceful lying there. However, underneath the calm surface, Rose knew that he was capable of deceiving him. He did not trust Ryo's farce of naivety anymore. A stone had been cast into the lake that was his mind, upsetting the smooth surface and causing the ripples of knowledge and doubt to course powerfully throughout him. He felt only contempt for Ryo, coupled with the driving need to have absolute control over him. If respect could not be earned, then it would have to be ingrained into his very soul with unrelenting discipline.

Ryo was surprised when rough hands roused him from his brief slumber and his blanket was forcefully pulled from his body. He shivered as he sat up in bed and turned a questioning gaze onto the one who had deprived him of comfort. "S-sir?" he questioned a bit fearfully, wondering what had provoked Rose's obvious anger towards him as he pulled his arms towards his bare chest.

"I meant what I said, Ryo. Do not fail me a second time. You are already at the boundaries of testing my limits. I believe that you should be going now if you are to make it to your destination before nightfall," Rose advised.

"B-but, can't I at least have a day of rest before embarking on the journey? I am very tired. I will not be able to perform at my best. I want to go when all of my skills will be their sharpest," Ryo entreated his superior.

"May I remind you that I am the one who gives orders around here," Rose said harshly. "You had use of all of your faculties the first time and yet you failed. Why should I be any less lenient this time? Besides, due to your foolish actions, you have left a trail behind. I'm sure that Dee sent someone to follow you here and will know the location of our base of operations come nightfall upon the messenger's return. You must get to the castle ahead of him and finish your job. I refuse to pay for your mistakes, Ryo, and I will not condone your actions further." He tossed Ryo's assassin's apparel that had been drying in the sun outside at the startled man. "Get dressed. You leave as soon as you are out of bed." With that, Rose spun on his heel and walked out of the room, his head held high.

Ryo sighed and slipped on his body-hugging black suit. He knew that Rose would have killed him if he had been anyone else in the camp, save maybe Diana. He did not want to push the limits and test the extent of the warlord's wrath that boiled underneath the deceivingly calm and controlled surface of his exterior. With a heavy heart, Ryo set out from the campsite and retraced his path from the night before, not sure what to expect but prepared for anything nevertheless.

x x x

Rose lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. He hated seeing such insolence in his men, and wondered why he didn't just do away with Ryo on the spot. Ah yes, because the man was the best weapon that he possessed. He just had to keep reminding himself of this ever since the man had spoken to him out of turn, which had occurred upon his return from his encounter with Dee. Rose wondered just how much longer he would be able to keep Ryo caught up in his web of deceit or where the man's loyalties lay.

The bed shifted slightly as another body joined his. "You do know that by sending him back in his current state that you may very well have sent him to his death?" Diana observed as she removed Rose's armor and began to knead the stiff muscles in his back.

"If he dies, so be it. He has failed me once already. I don't need him as a liability. Already my plans have been pushed back due to his mistakes," Rose said bitterly. "I only hope that he can make it there in time before Dee's messenger. The last thing we need now is for Dee's army to attack and draw us into battle before we are ready. Ryo has ultimately sealed his fate since the moment he chose to doubt me. His death is a risk I'm willing to take."

"Then why didn't you kill him when you had the chance? Why did you let him return to Dee and perhaps fortify the alliance that they had built the first time you sent him?" Diana asked as she moved to work at the muscles of Rose's arms.

Rose sneered in contempt and replied, "Because every man has a weakness. Up until now I was unable to determine Dee's. However, seeing how my fair beauty reacted upon his return to the camp, I was able to see that Dee certainly made an impact on him, despite their brief encounter. With Dee's compassion for the exploited coupled with Ryo's desire to be loved by another, my plan could not have worked out more perfectly if I had forged the wills that drive them with my own hands. I will use their weaknesses to my advantage. Their fates have been sealed. Maybe they would be so lucky to die in each other's arms. How ironic. The very attraction that brings them together will be their undoing."

x x x

Ryo arrived at Dee's castle weary from his travels. He had not had a moment's rest for almost two days. Wiping a bead of sweat from his brow, he surveyed the daunting structure of the castle wall that he would need to climb in order to reach his destination. Ryo swung his grappling hook in a wide arc and tossed it upward. It caught onto a parapet and he pulled the rope taut, hoisting himself up and nimbly scaling the wall. He swung his leg over the ledge and silently dropped onto the stone balcony, pulling up the rope behind him. Ryo stopped a moment to catch his breath, almost collapsing from exhaustion. He certainly could not face Dee in his current state. The honey-blond assassin was not ready for another draining confrontation yet. Removing his bag from his shoulder, he used it as a pillow as he lay down against the cool stones of the balcony, sighing. He would confront Dee in the morning. For now, he would get some much-needed rest. Ryo closed his beautiful dark eyes as sleep encapsulated his entire being in a state of utter surrender.

Dee awoke from his slumber in the middle of the night to perceive a beam of moonlight reflecting off of a shiny metal object on his balcony. Curious as to what was causing the shimmering reflection, he cautiously pulled his robe closer against his supple body and crept out of his bed, moving along the wall to investigate. He drew in his breath sharply at the sight that met his eyes. The gorgeous assassin from the night before was huddled on the stone floor in a deep sleep, his arms wrapped around his lithe body to offer some protection from the high tower's slight breeze that whipped his silken tresses across his handsome features that were illuminated by the pale moonlight. Dee was entranced by the perfection that was embodied within the man slumbering before him. Looking to the side of the sleeping beauty, Dee noticed that a grappling hook lying next to him was the source of the light that glinted in the moonbeams.

Ryo shivered again and turned over in his sleep, a blissful sigh escaping his parted lips as he found comfort in his new position. Suddenly he felt strong arms surrounding him as he was lifted up and held against a warm body. Ryo tensed up slightly before letting down his defenses. He felt so safe wrapped within the arms of his unknown protector.

Dee carried Ryo into his bedchamber and placed him gingerly onto his bed so as not to wake him, setting him against a large overstuffed pillow. The soft surface seemed to mold against the contours of Ryo's weary body, and he sighed softly. Dee's brow creased in worry. The fair assassin looked utterly exhausted, the deep circles under his eyes belying his apparent lack of sleep. Dee gently pushed a strand of hair out of Ryo's eyes and leaned in closer in wonder to the shy man who had ensnared his heart since the previous night. The enigmatic honey-blond assassin with the deep midnight eyes had returned to Dee.

As the sensations of being carried and placed against something soft inundated Ryo's senses, he reluctantly opened his sleep-laden eyes and blinked slowly into smoldering emerald depths. "I found you out on my balcony," Dee said in order to alleviate the onslaught of panic that plagued Ryo's features at finding himself in unfamiliar surroundings. "You know, most people who come to see me use the front door," Dee said wryly, but the moonlight that cascaded across his dark features could not hide the amusement in his voice.

Ryo smiled despite himself. Dee was amazed that the man could look even more alluring, but Ryo's beautiful smile seemed to light up his whole face, its rarity only heightening its elegance. "I-I'm sorry," Ryo said softly, a deep blush spreading across his face. "I didn't mean to disturb your slumber. Please forgive my intrusion," he said meekly as he looked down and swung his legs over the side of the bed. The man had undoubtedly been treated subserviently all of his life, Dee mused. He would have to take things one step at a time if he was to get anywhere with getting Ryo to trust him, of this he was sure.

"Shhh," Dee said comfortingly, as he took Ryo's hand reassuringly in his own and restrained him from getting up off the bed. "Please don't go. There's no need for you to sleep outside when I've got plenty of room in my bed."

Ryo glanced up at Dee at hearing the subtle innuendo present in the man's words and his cheeks flushed a deeper shade of crimson. He knew that he should protest, but he really didn't have the energy at the moment to put up much of a fight. Besides, the thought of spending the night next to the handsome ruler was quite tempting. Ryo reluctantly lay back against the pillows once more as Dee handed him a white silk robe, beautifully embroidered with the royal insignia, which he had retrieved from a trunk. "Here. I think that you'll be much more comfortable sleeping in this," he said as Ryo surveyed the elegant garment in awe. Ryo reverently held the silky material between his fingers. He had never seen something so remotely luxurious in all of his life, let alone had it offered to him.

Dee noted with satisfaction that the assassin had seemed to relax against the comfortable bed. Indeed, Ryo had subconsciously let down his guard a bit further with each passing moment in the raven-haired man's calming presence. "You must be thirsty," Dee observed with a winning smile. He handed Ryo a cup of water that he had poured from a pitcher by his bedside.

Ryo stood up and took it gratefully before hesitantly putting a question to the ebony-haired sovereign. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Seeing the look of surprise on Dee's face, he relented slightly. He did not want to seem like he was challenging the raven-haired man's actions or speaking to him out of turn. After all, Dee was the king. Lowering his dark eyes, he amended softly, "I mean, it's not necessary for you to serve me. You've done so much for me already. Please, don't trouble yourself."

"Don't worry about it. The important thing is that you get some rest right now. We'll talk in the morning," Dee said in reply. He moved closer to Ryo and took the empty cup from him, placing it on the bedside table before taking Ryo's hands in his own. Ryo was entranced once again as Dee looked deep into his eyes and captivated him with the intensity of his emerald depths. Ryo shivered with anticipation at the nearness of Dee's body to his own. The raven-haired ruler still had an undeniable effect on Ryo and Ryo was drawn to him even more strongly than he had been the previous night. "However, there is one thing that I must ask of you," Dee continued. "Tell me your name."

"Why do you ask?" Ryo inquired softly as if in a trance as Dee moved to put his arms around Ryo's waist, pulling him closer. Ryo's breath caught in his throat and he found that he could not look away from Dee even if he had wanted to. He was slowly becoming consumed by the intoxicating nearness of Dee's presence.

"Because I want to place a name to the face that has visited my dreams," Dee breathed as he brushed a strand of Ryo's honey-blond tresses away from his face. Ryo's beautiful dark eyes widened. So the charismatic man before him felt an underlying attraction to him as well? Ryo was overwhelmed by this sincere confession. Dee had opened himself up so vulnerably to Ryo in this moment of raw emotion.

Ryo gazed at the man who silently waited for a response. Much to Dee's delight, an enchanting blush swept across Ryo's cheeks. He was amazed that he seemed to fluster the honey blond whenever he asked him anything about himself. Dee could tell that it had taken a lot for Ryo to open up to him so quickly. He did not want to rush the bashful assassin, but given the circumstances, he knew that they did not have much time together before they would once again be parted.

"Ryo. My name is Ryo, sire," Ryo replied at last, once again meeting Dee's emerald gaze with his midnight eyes.

A genuine smile spread across Dee's handsome features. "Welcome to my castle, Ryo. And please, call me Dee." His voice lowered seductively as he continued, "Although I have forgotten my manners. I should give you a proper welcome."

With that, he pulled Ryo close against his body so that Ryo was pressed up against him. In a heartbeat, Dee had closed the gap between them and claimed Ryo's mouth in a searing kiss, the warmth of his body radiating a passionate intensity that only heightened Ryo's feelings of pleasure as he responded wholeheartedly to the kiss. Ryo regretted that he had been lost in a sea of confusion during their first kiss, but was fully intending to take whatever the ebony-haired man had to offer now. At first, Dee tenderly caressed Ryo's lips with his own, although there was a driving fire burning behind the onslaught of Ryo's hot mouth that soon built into a blazing inferno with each instant that Ryo's sweet yielding mouth was against his. Ryo moaned in supplication and parted his lips to allow Dee's satiny tongue entrance. Dee willingly plunged his tongue into the warmth that was Ryo, finding his own tongue and engaging it in a bout of intrigue that only fueled Ryo's anticipation of the tempting promise of what else Dee had to offer.

Ryo's knees buckled beneath him and he clutched onto Dee's broad shoulders for support as Dee continued to ravish his mouth. Reluctantly, Dee broke the kiss for air. He pulled back to observe Ryo panting slightly from the intensity of the kiss. Dee had left Ryo flushed and breathless, his midnight eyes further darkened in passion and his skin tinged with a faintly pink hue. The assassin had never looked so alluring, Dee reflected as he pushed Ryo down onto the bed and hovered above him, his emerald eyes burning with a fierce intensity and his ebony tresses falling across his face in seductive disarray. Dee's black silk robe was opened slightly, revealing the defined muscles of his chest and abdomen as he leaned down and once again devoured Ryo's mouth with his sizzling tongue. Ryo thought that he was in heaven as he basked in the sensations of utter abandon that the ebony-haired man was conveying to him with each stroke of his velvet tongue. Despite the ferocity of Dee's advances, Ryo had no doubts that he was being shown true affection. This very thought alone amplified his longing for the man above him whose heart mirrored the forbidden desires that his own possessed.

Dee moved down to lavish attention on his neck, encouraged by the moan that escaped Ryo's lips as his hands came up to tangle in the raven tresses. Ryo arched his back and gasped as Dee hit a particularly sensitive spot at the juncture between his neck and collarbone. Dee clamped his mouth down to suck hungrily against Ryo's neck, driven by a passionate fury. He administered soothing licks to Ryo's smooth flesh that he had assuaged and reveled in the slightly salty taste of the assassin's skin against his tongue. He just wanted to devour the compliant honey-blond who writhed and whimpered beneath his touch, his body begging for more. Dee had never felt so protective and desirous of anyone before, and he was overwhelmed by the sheer intensity of his emotions that Ryo had elicited in him.

Ryo threw his head back in bliss and closed his passion-glazed eyes, losing himself in the sensations coursing throughout his responsive body. God, it felt so good. Never before had he been showered with such consuming passion and desire by another. His mind told him to force Dee to stop, to push him away because he didn't deserve Dee's affections, but his heart told him to finally allow himself to feel something for another. It all felt so right to Ryo, him being here in Dee's arms with both of them physically expressing their underlying feelings for each other.

Before, Ryo had been lusted after by many, such as with his superior, Rose. The man had emanated an animalistic desire to dominate him, sealing Ryo's fate so as to always control him in mind as well as body. However, Ryo had resisted his advances when he could and had shut himself down emotionally when he could not. Dee was showing him a whole other side of what it meant to be possessed by another, and Ryo could never get enough of the tender affection that his body craved. He had been deprived of it for too long.

Dee pushed himself up off of Ryo's steamy body and smiled seductively. "Welcome to my castle, Ryo. You may stay as long as you like. Oh, and the pleasure was all mine," Dee said in a husky voice, his emerald eyes darkened with desire as he whirled around, walking briskly out to the balcony.

Ryo could only lay on the bed where Dee had left him, breathing heavily and besieged by the previously unknown feelings that were now inundating his senses ever since he had met Dee. They were prominent in his mind, and he did not know how to deal with the intensity of how his body had responded to Dee's ministrations. Ryo knew that he wouldn't have been able to stop Dee even if he had wanted to, and the feeling of how Dee had rendered him helpless with a kiss was both frightening and exhilarating at the same time. Sighing deeply and closing his midnight eyes wearily, his body and mind shut down from the sheer exhaustion of his travels and he drifted into a dreamless sleep. He would confront Dee in the morning.

Dee sighed and ran his hand through his silky raven tresses, resting his other hand on the balcony. His emerald eyes were narrowed deep in thought as he reflected how easily it would have been to take the honey-blond right then and there. The shy assassin had been so willing, and the man's naivety coupled with his unbridled exuberance for the raven-haired man above him had sent a thrill down Dee's spine. If it had been anyone else, he probably would have given in to his carnal desires, but with Ryo it was different. Something about the man had changed Dee's seduction tactics, converting them into something more than just satiating his own lust. For the first time in his life, he had wanted to put another's pleasure above his own.

Dee walked back into his bedchamber, pulling his black silk robe tighter around his lithe frame. He knew that he would have to talk to the gorgeous assassin and find out why he had returned to him so soon after their first meeting, although he had his suspicions. Pulling the curtain that hung from his huge canopy bed closed and enveloping them in a shroud of semi-darkness, he noticed that Ryo had fallen asleep. The gentle rhythm of the rise and fall of the man's chest indicated that he had let his guard down completely. Ryo was utterly exhausted.

"What did Rose put you through?" Dee whispered sadly as he gently brushed some silken tresses out of Ryo's eyes and kissed him softly upon the lips. To Dee's chagrin, he noticed that Ryo had not changed into the robe that he had offered him to sleep in. He would be cold lying there in only the thin material of his outfit on this chilly night. Dee gently slid the material down over Ryo's shoulders. When Ryo didn't even stir, Dee pulled it lower to reveal his broad chest and defined abdomen. He slipped it down further until he had removed Ryo's suit fully from him and drew in his breath. The shy honey blond was even more beautiful than he had imagined, lying magnificently in his bed like an angel fallen from heaven. Dee tenderly draped the white silk robe over Ryo and slipped his arm into it, rolling him over slightly before guiding his other arm into the material. Dee tied the robe around Ryo's trim waist and pulled the sheets up to cover his form before walking to the other side of the bed and getting under the covers. He pulled Ryo close to him, reveling in the comfort that he felt at having another in his arms and wishing that they could stay like this forever. As Dee drifted off to sleep, he knew that this magical night was only a clever disguise of fate. Rose would not let a second failed attempt go unpunished, and Dee did not want to imagine the aftermath of his fury that Rose would bestow upon Ryo in light of his defiance. As he succumbed to sleep's spell, he wondered if he would be willing to forfeit his life if it meant that the one in his arms would finally be able to attain true happiness.

Ryo was only vaguely aware of deft hands moving over his body as he drifted in and out of awareness, fighting a losing battle against the dark abyss of sleep's depths. He welcomed the feel of the soft material that cascaded in abundance around him, surrounding and enveloping him in its silky caress as it traced every curve of his smooth flesh and settled over him. The last thing that he remembered was Dee wrapping his strong arms around him protectively and holding him tightly against his body. Ryo leaned back into the gentle embrace and smiled. He felt a wonderful sense of belonging and completeness that he had longed for his whole life. Ryo felt safe and secure with Dee, like he had found the other half of his soul that he never knew he had been searching for. Now if only this illusion of fate could become a reality and they could stay like this forever. However, their destinies had already been written in the stars. He knew that they could not be together. Come morning, he would have to kill the one that he had hopelessly fallen for or die trying.

x x x

TBC

Chapter 5. Echoes of the Past


	5. Echoes of the Past

FAKE

Shattered Illusions

by Lady Dragonphire

Summary: When Ryo, a vengeful assassin, is sent to kill Dee, the sovereign of a kingdom, can they discover love amongst the driving forces that rule their hearts?

Disclaimer: FAKE and its characters are the property of Sanami Matoh.

WARNING: Angst

x x x

Chapter 5. Echoes of the Past

Ryo's midnight eyes slowly fluttered open and he gazed in a dreamlike state at the fabric of the canopy bed draped above him. He stretched and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as his body practically melted into the silk sheets that surrounded him in their comforting embrace. He must have been asleep for awhile, he reflected as he sighed softly and wrapped his arms around the large pillow that cradled his head. Ryo suddenly bolted upright, his mind reeling as he became aware that he was alone in a huge bed that was not his own. He took in his unfamiliar surroundings with a questioning gaze. How had he gotten here?

He vaguely recalled the events of the previous night, how he had lay down on Dee's balcony and how the raven-haired sovereign had found him sleeping there and carried him to his bedchamber. He had felt so safe and secure in Dee's arms. Then Dee had passionately kissed him, rendering him helpless under the charismatic man's spell. Ryo remembered losing himself in Dee's tender embrace and surrendering to his heart's desire to be loved. The walls that he had surrounded his heart with for so long crumbled in the instant that Dee's soft lips had touched his. And those eyes. Dee's piercing emerald eyes had seemed to search the depths of his very soul. Had it all been a dream? It all seemed too good to be true. He still did not know Dee's true intentions. Ryo had been too caught up in his emotions last night. Rose's warning rang out in his mind – 'Each betrayal begins with trust'. Ryo knew that he could trust no one but himself. He had a job to do. He had to assassinate the king or risk losing his own life.

Ryo steeled his gaze in determination and wrapped his arms around himself as he swung his muscular legs over the side of the bed. He knew what he had to do, no matter how much his heart pleaded with him to reconsider. As the blankets fell away from his lithe body, he looked down and gasped. The intoxicating events of the night before had indeed occurred. He was adorned in the beautiful white silk robe that Dee had offered to him last night. However, he did not remember putting it on. Dee must have undressed him and wrapped him in the robe. A blush swept across Ryo's face at this realization and his cheeks burned hotly. Perhaps Dee was only interested in him as a conquest, as so many others were. Ryo had always been told that he was beautiful for a man and praised for his physical appearance. A sad frown spread across his features. He had hoped that with Dee, it might be different.

Still lost in contemplation, Ryo did not notice the tall raven-haired figure who entered the room and closed the door noiselessly behind him. Ryo sat with his robe partially opened, the fabric draped loosely to the side, leaving one sun-kissed shoulder uncovered. A subtle hint of flesh carved a path diagonally through the smooth fabric to reveal the elegant curve of his neck and collarbone and dipped down to outline the firm planes of his broad chest. Dee observed the gorgeous honey-blond appreciatively for a minute before walking over to the bed with a tray of fruit and wine and placing it on the bedside table.

Ryo's head shot up with a start at hearing another's presence in the room. The object of his musings had managed to startle him out of his reverie. He looked down shyly and blushed further as he noticed his state of undress. Ryo quickly wrapped the robe around him, effectively shielding his exposed flesh from Dee's intense eyes.

Dee smiled disarmingly and sat down on the bed across from Ryo. "Good morning, Ryo. I trust that you slept well?" the handsome ruler inquired. Dee was dressed in an elegant jade tunic that brought out the deep green of his eyes and tight black leather pants that outlined the contours of his muscular legs.

"Y-yes sire," Ryo replied, still blushing. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, Dee's very presence had a hypnotic effect on his body. He had to distract himself somehow before he would no longer be able to go through with his mission. His eyes wandered over to the bedside table, where they alighted on the dagger that Rose had given him the first time he had been sent to assassinate Dee.

Dee followed Ryo's gaze and picked up the dagger thoughtfully, turning it over in his hand as if deciding his next course of action. He suddenly flipped it so that the blade lay in his palm and extended the handle towards Ryo. "It's Dee, please, and I believe that this belongs to you," he said enigmatically as he positioned himself next to Ryo on the bed with his tempting offering.

Ryo hesitantly brought his eyes up to meet Dee's as he closed his hand over the dagger's handle, his fingertips brushing lightly against Dee's palm before he brought the weapon closer to him and clutched it, his hands shaking, belying his indecision. Ryo wondered why Dee had returned the weapon to him, rendering himself defenseless in the presence of an enemy. Was the raven-haired man conveying it to him in an offering of trust, or had he simply seen past the veil of uncertainty that enshrouded Ryo's heart and had exploited his hesitancy in a cruel tease? Ryo wondered if Dee was testing his limits and calculating his weaknesses in this decisive moment of vulnerability.

Suddenly, Dee grabbed Ryo's hand that held the dagger and placed the blade against his throat. "Kill me," he commanded as he increased the pressure against the tender flesh of his neck, piercing the skin and drawing forth a thin trickle of blood that flowed slowly down the blade. His deep green eyes held a formidable aura, as if he dared Ryo to defy his request. "What are you waiting for?" Dee asked harshly. "It's what you came here to do, isn't it? Don't fear me. I will not try to stop you."

Ryo's dark expressive eyes opened wide and he gasped. He met Dee's penetrating emerald stare and gripped the dagger's handle tighter. He was so close to completing his mission. He could finally avenge the deaths of his parents and end the vendetta that had been unwillingly bestowed upon him when the last breath of life had escaped their lips. Yet he still hesitated as he looked into Dee's eyes. "I-I can't do it," Ryo whispered bitterly in regret as he held the dagger steadily against Dee's throat. Ryo's eyes welled up with tears and he released the dagger from his now trembling hands, letting it fall out of his grasp onto the bed before collapsing against Dee's chest, eyes closed, and sobbing as though his heart would break.

Dee breathed a sigh of relief as he held Ryo close to him against his chest, running his hand soothingly over Ryo's back in an attempt to comfort and reassure him. When Ryo's sobs had subsided, Dee laid him back against the pillows and sat beside him. Ryo, still recovering from the exhaustion of last night's journey, didn't protest as he sank into the folds of the silk sheets. "Why can't you, an assassin of great skill, bring yourself to kill me? Surely that is why you returned after you had failed the first time. It's just another assassination for you. What difference does it make whether I live or die?" Dee asked gently as he picked up the dagger and returned it to his bedside table. He knew that Rose would have no qualms about executing the fair assassin for betrayal if he returned from his mission in failure once again. Dee did not know if his heart could bear seeing the soft-spoken man leave, knowing that he had inevitably sealed his fate by defying Rose's whim.

Ryo looked up sadly from under his dark lashes and met Dee's emerald gaze that was full of concern. "When I looked into your eyes, they were not the eyes of a murderer. You were supposed to pay for your crimes - I was supposed to avenge their deaths," he trailed off in a whisper. "I couldn't bring myself to do it," Ryo admitted in defeat, tears once again glittering in his expressive eyes and threatening to spill over.

"Whose deaths?" Dee asked softly as he turned on his side to lie closer to Ryo. He took his thumb and tenderly brushed away the stray tears that had fallen down Ryo's cheeks which marred the honey-blond's beautiful features.

Ryo lowered his obsidian eyes and said in a soft voice, "My parents." The pain in his heart was evident to Dee and he longed to take the gentle assassin into his arms and hold him close, but he knew that Ryo had a story to tell and he was curious to know what had driven the honorable man to become a mercenary.

Dee took Ryo's hand in his own and squeezed it sympathetically. "I'm sorry to hear that. Please tell me how it happened," Dee encouraged gently.

Ryo looked up at Dee, grateful for the man's comforting presence and genuine sympathy. "My full name is Ryo MacLean. My parents were traveling merchants whom some suspected of dabbling in espionage. My father was native to this land, but my mother was a foreigner from the East, so they were able to speak the languages of both lands and transverse the barriers that divided the two cultures," Ryo explained.

'Ah, so that was where the man got his exotic looks from,' Dee noted. He had never seen eyes that were so dark before coupled with the man's fair hair, and he was captivated by their exquisite beauty. He nodded his head in encouragement for Ryo to go on.

Ryo smiled bravely and continued his story. "I never got to see them much, but when we were together we had the best of times. I felt a sense of warmth, belonging, and love with them. They were determined that I get an education and study as a scribe so that I would not have to endure the hardships of wars and know the fierce battlefields as only a warrior does. I stayed at a training encampment where they taught education as well as defense strategies basic to survival. They were supposed to come home to my village to celebrate the Solstice holiday with me, but they were killed on their journey. I happened to discover their bodies which had been brutally slaughtered, even though they were innocent and carried no weapons. I had never seen carnage to that extent before. By the time I arrived, I could do nothing to help them except to vow on their deaths that I would avenge them. Whoever had killed them would pay with their life. Justice would be done by my hands that had been anointed with their blood. I have lived to keep that promise ever since. When Rose came upon me and offered to train me as an assassin to fulfill my destiny, I was only too willing to agree to his terms. I have been trying to rid the world of evil ever since that fateful day and have never stopped searching in my quest for vengeance for the one who took everything that I valued in my life away," Ryo finished, looking at Dee sorrowfully.

"I apologize if I have indeed killed your parents," Dee said sadly as he gazed into Ryo's deep eyes. "My soldiers and I have only killed in the heat of battle, but sometimes innocent civilians have been caught in the crossfire between rivals and their deaths have been inevitable. I do not know if I am responsible for their deaths, but I am truly sorry for your loss."

Ryo blinked back his tears at Dee's words and his eyes widened. The powerful ebony-haired man was neither confirming nor denying what Rose had so confidently told him. Ryo did not know who to trust anymore. However, Dee's emerald eyes were so honest and unwavering that Ryo simply couldn't believe that he was a murderer.

Seeing Ryo's reaction to the information that Dee had offered, Dee placed his hand under Ryo's chin and gently tilted his face up so that his face was only inches from Dee's own. Dee sighed sadly at the troubled look on Ryo's handsome features. He wished that he could do anything to somehow take away the pain that had remained with Ryo, haunting him for so long.

"Let me tell you my story," Dee said softly in an attempt to distract Ryo from his own sorrow. "I am an orphan of war. I never knew my parents. They had been killed in a village raid by plunderers when I was just a baby. Everyone in the village had been massacred except for me. I was found by the warlord Jess Latener in a back alley and taken to an orphanage run by kind missionaries that also housed children from the surrounding villages. Although Jess was often away fighting battles, he always managed to stop by and check up on me every time that he passed through the village. As I grew up, he taught me how to fight in order to become a noble warrior and soon he had recruited my three closest friends and me into his army. By the time we were fifteen, we had become skilled enough to fight alongside the best of his ranks."

Ryo smiled as he listened to Dee's story. He could feel that they had an underlying deep connection, drawn together by the stories of their past and the people who had touched their lives, and he was consoled by this intimate knowledge of the kingdom's fearless leader that Dee had chosen to share with him.

Dee's face took on a somber expression as he continued. "However, one of my friends was killed shortly thereafter and when I tried to investigate the cause of his death, I ran into some unscrupulous characters who wanted to recruit me to take his place in their underhanded dealings. I knew too much for them to just let me go. My options were to either join them or die. When the man who tried to entice me to a life of dishonor saw that I had no intentions of joining with the likes of criminals, Jess sacrificed his own life so that I could live mine. The last words he said to me as he died in my arms were to keep living my life as honestly as I've always lived it. I've tried to uphold those values that he bestowed upon me through my training and have worked towards the betterment of my kingdom. When I took Jess's place as the commanding leader of his army and finally managed to overthrow the previous king five years ago when I was twenty, I knew that the hopes and dreams of my ideal kingdom could at last become a reality. The head of the missionaries at the orphanage, Mother, told me to believe in myself and to always be true to the path that I chose. I wanted to protect the weak and the innocent whom the wicked of the land exploited and do away with the corruption that ran rampant in the streets. I have strived to uphold the ideals which those whom I respected have instilled in me. I feel that no one should have to grow up without a family, and consequently the soldiers in my kingdom fight with honor to protect their treasured way of life," Dee finished as he laid his head against the pillow, closing his emerald eyes wearily. His tale had emotionally exhausted him.

Ryo reached a hand up to entangle his fingers in Dee's thick ebony mane and brushed away a stray wisp of hair that covered his eyes, bringing his hands down to rest against Dee's smooth face. "Oh Dee," he breathed as he imagined the hardships that Dee must have had to endure in his struggle to propagate justice and righteousness throughout his kingdom, crushing all foes who threatened the peace and safety of his land. From Dee's sincere confession, Ryo knew in his heart that even if Dee had been responsible for the deaths of his parents, it had not been intentional. Upon further reflection, he realized that Dee or his men couldn't have done it. The bodies of his parents had been deliberately slaughtered to the point where they had been almost unrecognizable. No, whoever had done it had deliberately wanted them dead, there was no doubt in his mind about that. Besides, his parents had been killed when he had been eighteen, and Dee had not even come to power until years later as he was a year younger than Ryo.

"Rose told me that it was you," Ryo said incredulously. "Every assassination, every life that I have taken, Rose said that it would bring me closer to the day when I would be ready to finally confront you. But they died before you ever came to power. I almost took the life of one who didn't deserve to die. How could I have been so blind? Rose lied to me! Everything he said…it was all a lie!" Ryo yelled hysterically.

Dee pulled Ryo close against his firm body and held him tightly against him, running his hands soothingly across the width of Ryo's back. "Shhh…It's not your fault, Ryo. He used you as a conduit in his scheme and twisted your grief to further his own ambition. You couldn't have known his true intentions with only the information that he provided you with. He altered it so that you would be blind to the truth. That coward used you as a pawn in his viscous attempt to gain power. I forgive you," Dee said comfortingly.

"Oh, Dee, I'm so sorry," Ryo murmured as he caressed Dee's soft cheek and ran his fingertips lightly over Dee's sultry lips. "I'm so sorry that I ever doubted you when you told me that I could trust you. How can I ever make it up to you?" he trailed off as Dee's dark lashes swept up to reveal the twin emerald flames that burned with an intense passionate fire.

"By living your life as your parents wanted you to live it. You may not be able to change what happened in the past. The past inevitably shapes us into who we are today, no matter how we try to deny it. However, the beauty of our past experiences is that we can learn from them. Your future is your own. Please let go of the chains that bind you to your past and live your life the way that you want to live it," Dee beseeched him.

"I-I would like to," Ryo ventured hesitantly, pondering Dee's offer, "but then I would never find out who killed my parents. Their deaths must be avenged. If I were to give up the life of an assassin and remain in a village, I would not be able to venture out and pursue any leads pertaining to the killer's whereabouts in order to bring him to justice. I would not want people worrying about my safety. I know that the job of an assassin invariably entails encountering death. Should I die, I am ready to accept my fate. I would not want to leave any loved ones behind when I cross over to the other side."

"It's too late for that," Dee said angrily. Did Ryo really not know how he felt about him after he had shown him how much he cared for him through his fiery passionate kisses and uncharacteristically tender seduction?

"What do you mean?" Ryo asked worriedly, fearing that he had somehow committed an unforgivable transgression against Dee with his words.

"If you were to die, I don't know what I would do. I care for you very much, Ryo. You say that you believe in an unalterable fate, but I believe that your life is your own to do with it as you wish. Relinquish your previous ideas and embrace the power that you have over your own life. It's not too late to take control. You are so much greater than what you have had to endure. You just have to reach inside yourself and find the courage to conquer your fears. I know that you can change. You've already proven that. You were fated to kill me, but you chose a different destiny," Dee said heatedly. Dee sighed as he held Ryo's hand in his, intertwining their fingers. How could he convince him that things did not have to remain as they were? He took a softer approach, determined to make Ryo see his reasoning. "If you were to find your parents' killer, would you be satisfied after you had shed his blood? Once you have taken your revenge, then what? Will you stop or will you only propagate the cycle of hate? Once you give up the life of an assassin, will you have anything left? Please let me give you a reason to live for. You need someone who cares for you. I want to protect you," Dee entreated with longing in his voice.

"Don't try to distract me! I can take care of myself. Just because I look the way that I do, many have sought to conquer me. I am only a pleasant diversion for them, an amusement that adorns their arms at banquet halls for the sake of show. Once my beauty fades, who will love me then? Please, I can take anything this cruel world throws at me, but I will not take pity from another," Ryo said defiantly.

"It's not pity, Ryo. My feelings for you run far deeper than that. You've taken care of yourself for all this time. You've carried this burden for so long, but it's time to let others into your heart before you are consumed by your hate and become like those whom you despise. Do you want to become like Rose, lusting for power at every opportunity to fill that void in your life, with only an icy heart for a conscience? Let me show you how to love and be loved again," Dee said sincerely as he brushed a wisp of Ryo's hair away from his troubled face.

"I-I can't. Please, Dee. I must do this. It's what I have lived for for so long. It's an integral part of my being. Some ideals are meant to stay a whimsical fancy. Don't try to tell me how to live my life. I'm still trying to cope with the fact that the man who took me in and trained me has been using me to further his own ambition. He lied to me, Dee. Everything I've ever believed was an illusion," Ryo said desperately.

"No Ryo, what we have is real. Don't try to deny your feelings for me," Dee said softly. "You can have a second chance at living your life doing an honorable trade. Leave all of the bloodshed and carnage behind and start anew."

"I'm sorry, Dee," Ryo said sadly as he removed his hand from Dee's and let it drop dejectedly against the bed. All of the fight had gone out of him. "I'm just so scarred from my past that I don't know who to believe or if I can even trust my own feelings anymore."

"Trust what's in here. Trust your heart," Dee implored as he put his hand under the folds of Ryo's robe and placed it against the smooth flesh of Ryo's chest over his heart. Ryo drew in his breath at the close contact. Seeing Ryo's emotions wracking his face in a bout of indecision, Dee decided to play a hunch as to how he could give Ryo a sense of self-worth, a new reason for living. However, he knew that once he had crossed this line, there was no going back.

"What if your future was here……… with me? You can help me to make this a better place for people to live in as I rule with you by my side. You can teach the people of the village how to read and write and how to defend themselves in battle. The children at the orphanage would love to hear your stories from afar. The soldiers could benefit from your assassin's abilities and knowledge of stealth, enemy tactics, and hand-to-hand combat. Anything you choose to do would help to promote the greater good of the kingdom. Leave Rose's false promises behind. Stay here with me," Dee entreated the shy honey-blond.

"I-I don't know," Ryo admitted bashfully. It wasn't that he didn't feel an attraction to the raven-haired ruler. It was just that Ryo was becoming overwhelmed by the intensity of his emotions and he needed time to sort out what Dee wanted from him. He felt that he could trust Dee, but a part of him still questioned Dee's motives for his apparent attraction. He had only known others' lust and deceit for so long that he could not fathom why Dee wanted to help him, especially since he had his whole kingdom to look after. What difference could Dee caring for him hope to make in the grand scheme of things?

"Of course, you could always become my personal bodyguard," Dee said, lowering his voice seductively, "although I may be preoccupied with watching your body instead." With that, Dee leaned down and captured Ryo's soft lips between his own. He was determined to show Ryo that he meant what he said about being able to trust him. Dee also wanted to convey to Ryo how he felt in the best way that he knew how to - physically. The handsome king had never failed at enrapturing the object of his desire with a kiss. However, with Ryo it was different. He did not simply want Ryo's body. He wanted his mind and soul as well.

Ryo just wanted to lose himself in Dee's embrace as he felt warm lips caress his own, temporarily scattering the painful conflicting emotions running rampant in his wounded heart. It just felt so right and he let himself get lost in the moment, closing his eyes and not allowing himself to think, only to feel. He was bombarded with sensations of pleasure as he parted his lips to welcome Dee's velvet tongue into his mouth. Dee thrust his tongue hungrily into Ryo's heated cavern and rolled on top of Ryo, snaking his hand between the folds of Ryo's robe to run his hands tantalizingly across his chest. "Uuuuuhh, Dee," Ryo moaned, throwing his head back and breaking the kiss for a moment. Dee immediately reclaimed his lips, relentlessly plunging his tongue again and again into Ryo and pillaging his mouth, making the honey-blond dizzy with euphoria as he reflexively clutched the bedsheets with fervor. Ryo began to pant lustily against Dee's fiery mouth as Dee continued to passionately devour the flesh of his swollen lips, finally breaking the kiss to gaze into Ryo's passion-glazed eyes and flushed cheeks when his lungs screamed for air.

As he watched Dee gaze at him in longing, Ryo slowly came to his senses, back to reality. "I must return to the campsite now. Rose is most likely wondering why I have not returned already," Ryo said, looking up into Dee's penetrating eyes.

"Don't go," Dee implored. "I want more than just a fleeting night of you wrapped within my arms to remember you by. I want a chance to get to know more about you. If you return, Rose will surely kill you."

"I must return," Ryo said steadfastly. "It is my duty. I must continue to uphold my honor, despite my failure as an assassin. I will tell Rose of his mistake. I know that you are not the one who killed my parents. Surely he will understand and retract the order for you to be killed," Ryo reasoned with a smile as he stood up from the bed on slightly shaky knees.

Dee frowned at the man's naivety. Did Ryo really think that Rose would listen to his heartfelt pleas? He felt that Rose would do away with the kind-hearted assassin anyway, regardless of the fact of whether he had succeeded or failed at his task. Ryo knew too much information. Rose would not risk letting his weaknesses be known to an enemy, especially when so much was riding on the man's well-laid plans. "Men like Rose will never change," Dee ventured. "You do know that, don't you?"

"I have to try. It's what I believe in. You told me to trust my heart," Ryo said ardently. "Thanks to you, I've found the courage to follow it."

"You don't have to do this," Dee pleaded, frantic. He was willing to do anything in order to get Ryo to change his mind as he stood up and walked over to Ryo. "It doesn't have to end this way. I don't want to lose you, not like this." He grabbed Ryo's hand and spun him around, crushing his bruised lips against Ryo's in a desperate heated kiss that spoke of passion, longing, desire, and sadness.

To his horror, he felt Ryo vehemently pushing him away and felt the tears that were trickling down the sides of Ryo's beautiful face splash against his cheek. "No Dee. Don't make this harder on me then it has to be. I have made my decision. If it is fate's will that we are parted then so be it," Ryo said softly as he looked into Dee's deep emerald eyes one last time.

"I'll never let you go," Dee vowed as he pulled Ryo close against his body and clutched him tightly, wrapping his arms around Ryo in a possessive hug as he nuzzled his face against Ryo's neck. Dee breathed in the scent of the one that he found comfort in, blinking back tears. He had finally found the other half of his soul. He could not bear to part with him now, not when they had so much more to discover about one another.

"Then you leave me no choice," Ryo intoned flatly as he brought his hand up from where it rested against Dee's back and placed a well-executed blow between Dee's neck and shoulder. Dee's body went limp in his arms as Ryo rendered him unconscious. Ryo caught Dee as he fell and carried him over to the bed, laying him against the pillows and retrieving his assassin's outfit from a nearby chair. Ryo changed out of his robe and placed it reverently next to Dee, stepping into the black suit and pulling it up over his sleek frame. He surveyed the form of the gorgeous raven-haired man with a fleeting smile before walking over to Dee's bedside and softly brushing against Dee's inviting lips with his own, bestowing upon him one last gentle kiss. "Please forgive me. It was never meant to be," he whispered sadly as he turned to go, gathering his bag and grappling hook and silently departing from the comfort of Dee's castle to face his fears and confront his destiny.

x x x

TBC

Chapter 6. Pure Sin


	6. Pure Sin

Shattered Illusions

by Lady Dragonphire

Disclaimer: FAKE and its characters are the property of Sanami Matoh.

Warning: Disturbingly Dark Content - Angst, Language, Beating, Torture, Violation (not rape). This is an extremely dark chapter. Please do not read if you are overly sensitive to graphic descriptions of these topics. You have been warned…

x x x

Chapter 6. Pure Sin

Ryo walked back to the campsite with a heavy heart, pondering the revelations of his second visit to the castle and thinking about his last moments with Dee. From talking to Dee, Ryo had discovered that underneath his brash and courageous exterior rested a heart of gold. Ryo now knew how much the kingdom needed the fearless leadership and guidance that only Dee could provide. Ryo firmly decided to plead Dee's case to Rose. It was the least he could do for someone who had shown him kindness and mercy, and perhaps something deeper as well. Ryo shook his head and banished this train of thought. No, now was not the time to bring the newly surfaced emotions that Dee had awakened in him into play. He would think about Dee's sincere confession of the heart later. Now he had to concentrate fully on the task at hand. Dee's life depended on his choice of words.

x x x

"What's that - oh, your family crest?" Diana asked casually as she took Rose's large hand in her own and sensually traced the pattern that was engraved on the new ring that adorned Rose's finger. A single blood ruby stone was set into the gold band underneath the impressive carving of the distinctive gold outline of a rose that was raised slightly above the stone. She lounged lazily against him, bringing his hand up so that the ring glittered in the sunlight.

"Yes. You know it well. It is recognized by enemies and allies alike as a symbol of my power," Rose intoned, smiling down at her as he got up from the bed and put on his armor, Diana following suit. "That, my dear, will become the new royal insignia when I am king. It should not be long now. We only have to wait for Ryo's return to confirm Dee's death," Rose said maliciously as he took her hand in his and led her outside into the streaming sunlight that signified a new morning.

As they exited the tent, they were just in time to see Ryo emerge from the dense foliage and walk wearily towards his tent. A worried look graced his handsome features and his dark eyes held a haunted aura within their depths. He had thought long and hard on his return journey about what he was going to say to Rose, and he still had not come up with any surefire ways to convince the man of Dee's innocence. Once Rose had his mind made up, it was difficult, if not impossible, to change it. Still, Ryo knew that he had to do what felt right to his heart.

"Ah, so you have finally returned," Rose said with contempt as he sauntered up to Ryo confidently. Diana, the stunning beauty, was leisurely draped on his arm. She was a convenient reminder of what wealth and fame had accomplished for Rose to all the warriors at the campsite. They admired and coveted Rose's position of power and the privileges that came with it.

"Yes, the mission is over," Ryo said quietly, his soft midnight eyes looking up to meet Rose's icy blue gaze before he turned away and proceeded towards his tent.

"Good," Rose said with a satisfied smile on his face. "Come with me and tell me the details of the mission. I have a handsome reward for you," he purred, ignoring Diana's suspicious frown at him.

"Please, sir, I am weary from my travels. I will talk to you later. I must rest first," Ryo entreated with downcast eyes as he turned again to approach his tent.

"No, we will talk now," Rose commanded angrily as he narrowed his eyes and turned to grab Ryo by the shoulder. His fingers missed and snagged on the material of Ryo's assassin's outfit instead. Desperate to restrain the retreating honey-blond, Rose roughly pulled at the material and caught Ryo off-balance, whirling him around and ripping the material in the process. Rose stood there in shock and Diana gasped as Ryo's neck and one side of his chest were exposed to their eyes, revealing the bruised flesh of the lovebite that Dee had so ardently bestowed upon him in expressing his passionate desires for the shy man the night before. Ryo stood there stunned, placing one hand over his uncovered skin and reeling as though he had been dealt a blow. Never before had his superior been so physically intimidating as Rose moved threateningly closer to him, seeming to tower over Ryo. Rose's brows furrowed menacingly as his face contorted into an expression of silent fury. Ryo trembled as Rose dealt him a sudden backhanded blow across his angelic face that made his weary body collapse onto the ground. Ryo's hands flew to his face, covering his cheek that was now throbbing painfully. "You fucking slut! How dare you lie to me! I see that you have failed me again!" Rose bellowed, barely restraining himself from strangling the dazed honey-blond. Leaning down so that he was right next to Ryo's lowered head, he hissed into his ear, "Now I know why. Did you moan his name as he fucked you? Did you like it, you little whore? Answer me!" he yelled warningly as he kicked Ryo hard in the stomach. Ryo whimpered and doubled over in pain, his head spinning as he tried to focus on Rose's accusations. "You couldn't get enough the first time, huh? No, you had to humiliate me once again and satisfy your own selfish needs for pleasure by returning! Well, I hope that it was worth it, because that's the last time that you'll ever see him again," Rose vowed bitterly. With that, he pulled Ryo up by his hair and slapped his face harshly again, rendering him unconscious. "What does he have that I don't?" he questioned softly as he picked up Ryo's limp body and carried him into the tent behind his, the tent where only he, Diana, and offending members of his laws were allowed to enter.

x x x

Ryo opened his eyes, blinking questioningly into the semi-darkness as his vision slowly came into focus and he became aware of his surroundings. His head throbbed painfully and his face hurt, indicating the presence of the bruises that were already forming from Rose's punishing assault. He felt deft fingers ghosting over his wrists from where his body was suspended and he glanced down to see Diana moving around him. Ryo tried to move, but found it to be impossible as he now realized that he was in the process of being bound. His body, weakened by Rose's attack, could not even fathom responding to the danger of the situation that his mind was registering.

Diana finished fastening Ryo's wrists together with the chains that were draped over a horizontal metal pole that was supporting his body weight since he had been unable to stand while unconscious. She secured his ankles as well with metal shackles and placed the key on a table just out of Ryo's reach. "I'm sorry - Rose's orders," she said softly, unable to meet his eyes. Ryo was naked except for a small piece of cloth that tied around his trim waist, barely concealing him. He felt vulnerable and exposed, but in no way regretted what he had done to be in the position that he was in now. He had followed his heart. He knew now that whatever he said wouldn't matter to Rose, but he still had to try to convince Diana that Dee did not deserve to die. It was the least he could do for Dee.

"It's okay," Ryo whispered, although his face was flushed in shame from his current state of undress and helplessness. "It's not your fault. Please try to see what an evil man Rose truly is. He's only using you too, just like he did me. He doesn't care about me or you or what becomes of us. Dee is not a bad person. He is a king who rules fairly and justly, considered a savior by his people. He does not deserve to die. Rose must be stopped at whatever cost," Ryo implored.

Ryo unexpectedly felt a sharp stinging pain as Diana slapped him across his face. Registering a twinge of the metallic taste of blood on his lower lip, Ryo looked demurely into her flashing eyes as she raised her voice in anger. "Do not ever speak of him like that again! I trust his judgment. Just because you were so easily swayed by Dee's charms does not mean that what he is doing is right. Rose has told me his true nature and will consequently conquer his kingdom at all costs, crushing all foes that oppose him. I know that what he is doing is right. I will stand by his side no matter what because I LOVE him," she said defiantly, glaring at the man rendered helpless before her.

Ryo sighed in defeat. He knew that he was fighting a losing battle. Love was powerful and it could blind even the most intelligent people from the truth. He lowered his head sadly, feeling sorry for Diana. She was not a bad person. She was just mislead by Rose's cunningly crafted lies of deceit, as he once had been.

Like Ryo, she had felt gratitude towards the blonde warlord. Rose had taken her in and rescued her from the life of prostitution that she had been leading. Rose had noticed the mistress of seduction's fierce gaze and unbreakable spirit despite all of the hardships that she had encountered. One night he had visited the brothel to find that Diana had killed her cruel master, standing over him holding a dagger with a wicked smile playing over her lips. She had taken her vengeance. He knew then that he had to have her by his side. Diana, in turn, could not refuse the handsome warlord whose ambitions had matched her own.

Diana stalked off in a huff, pausing to smile at Rose and lay a quick kiss to his cheek as he sauntered into the tent, whip in hand. "Well, well, well. I see that the little lost sheep has finally decided to return to his flock," Rose taunted derisively, walking over to Ryo and ripping off the cloth that covered his lower body. Ryo's face flushed in shame and he lowered his head, averting his eyes from Rose's cruel glittering stare. Seeing the streak of blood that adorned the corner of Ryo's mouth, Rose extended his serpent tongue and licked it off, causing Ryo to shudder and vainly try to move his head away. Rose chuckled softly as he moved back slightly and continued. "So, are the rumors true? Is the legendary king as good in bed as everyone says he is? I'd ask you how he measures up to me, but you never gave me the chance to fuck you for comparison," he spat bitterly.

"No, it's not like that. I didn't sleep with him," Ryo pleaded desperately in his and Dee's defense, finally daring to meet Rose's cold penetrating eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Ryo. Did you immediately throw yourself at him like a drunken whore or did you bat your eyelashes first like the little slut that you are?" Rose seethed as he traced the bruised mark on the juncture between Ryo's neck and collarbone that Dee had so lovingly bestowed upon him in the throes of expressing his passion. Dee's comforting presence was but a distant memory to Ryo now as Rose continued his verbal assault. "You let him tarnish you willingly! Why didn't you kill him when you had the chance? Then you would not be forced to endure this unnecessary hardship that I must so regretfully impart on your beautiful body," Rose admonished him.

"I couldn't bring myself to kill him. There was just something about him that was different from any of my other targets. He doesn't have the eyes of a killer. If you had been there, you'd understand. My parents were killed before Dee even came to power. You have the wrong man. Dee did not kill them. Dee has never killed anyone in cold blood. You have to believe me," Ryo entreated.

"Oh and why would I believe someone who has fallen victim to the enemy's words? Dee was only using you in an attempt to defeat me. I tried to tell you, Ryo, but you didn't heed my warning. Now you must pay for that mistake. I made you and I can break you. Those who cross me will not go unpunished," Rose threatened as he raised the whip under Ryo's chin and tilted his face up. Ryo struggled valiantly against the chains that bound him, but Diana had done too good a job of securing them.

Ryo glared at Rose coldly and spat at him in disgust. "Go ahead - do whatever you want to me. It still won't change how I feel about Dee. I refuse to kill him," he said boldly.

Seeing the look of defiance present in the gorgeous honey-blond's deep eyes, Rose relented slightly. He would prolong this man's agony and ultimately break him in both body and spirit, presenting him with an offer that he could not refuse but would be hesitant to accept nonetheless. He smiled triumphantly and continued, "However, I am a reasonable man. I like you, Ryo. Very much. You have served me well. I will give you a choice - pleasure or pain. It's up to you. Either way, I will derive enjoyment from it in the end." He moved his face closer to Ryo's and pressed his imposing frame against Ryo's body, causing Ryo to flinch. "Make your choice."

"What do the choices entail?" Ryo asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes. He had a feeling that he would have to choose the lesser of two evils. Rose was not known for showing his victims any mercy.

"Well, you can either allow me to fuck your sweet ass or you can be whipped and beaten until you no longer have the strength to stand. Consider it a gauntlet. If you survive through either one, then you are free to go. Oh, and either way, the chains stay on," Rose said matter-of-factly, cracking the whip in the air while running his hand over Ryo's hip to roughly caress and squeeze his backside, hinting of what he had to offer him. Ever since he had taken Ryo in, he had always lusted after the shy beauty. Even when he was with Diana, he had fantasized that he was driving into Ryo's glorious body, and had almost gone to his tent late at night to have his way with him on a few occasions, despite the honey-blond's obvious distaste for him.

"I will never let you take me," Ryo whispered quietly in defiance, his midnight eyes blazing with a renewed fury. He knew then that he had sealed his fate, but he had nothing to live for. If he could not be with the one man who had melted the walls of his heart with his kindness, then he was better off dead rather than shielding his heart from emotion again and living a lie.

Rose narrowed his icy blue eyes and pulled Ryo close to him, one hand around his waist and the other one clutching the back of his head. He fiercely captured Ryo's lips with his own and pushed his harsh tongue past Ryo's lips, raping his mouth. "Nnnnnhhhh," Ryo protested, squirming in Rose's iron grasp and trying frantically to stop the unwelcome violation. Rose only clutched Ryo's firm ass tighter and pressed his body into Ryo's, letting him feel his straining arousal. Finally breaking the kiss for air, Rose pulled away and was pleased to see unmistakable fear in Ryo's dark eyes and angry red marks from his hand surfacing on Ryo's neck. He backed away and began to run his hands roughly over Ryo's lithe body, reveling in the fact that he could finally satiate his forbidden desires and desecrate Ryo's very soul.

Ryo squirmed in revulsion and disgust at the feel of Rose's intruding possessive hands that roamed all over his body, touching him everywhere and lingering in the most intimate of places. As Rose's hands found their way down his body to roughly caress the tender flesh that hung between the apex of his thighs, Ryo turned his head and closed his dark eyes, willing the disturbing contact to end. "Please stop," he desperately implored. Rose's only response was to squeeze him harder, tightening his grasp on the most sensitive part of Ryo. "Uuuhh!" Ryo gasped in pain as tears welled up in his beautiful eyes.

Rose's sinister eyes were devoid of all emotion as he looked at Ryo and maliciously spat out harsh accusations at the helpless honey-blond as he moved threateningly in back of him, breathing hotly down his neck. Ryo did not know what Rose would do to him next as his vision was impeded. The shackles that bound him did not allow him to turn his head to see behind him. "Traitor! Do you take me for a fool? You insolent whore! After all I've done for you? I've taken you in and given you food and shelter, and how do you repay me? By allying with a known enemy and plotting against me. Did you think that I wouldn't find out? How long did you think that you could keep up this masquerade of deception?" Rose bellowed fiercely as he backed away from Ryo and ran the length of his whip between his hand, letting its smooth texture slide through his fingers.

Rose raised the whip above his head and cracked it against Ryo's bare back again and again in frustration and hatred, causing Ryo to cry out in pain and anguish with each strike. Rose had always been able to get anything he desired, until he had met Ryo. He was determined to make Ryo pay the ultimate price for his defiance. The searing pain bit deep into the disobedient assassin's flesh as his infuriated superior continued to whip him. Even in this dark hour, Ryo still would not give in to him and admit that he had been wrong about Dee.

Silent tears ran down Ryo's cheeks as he seemed to beg for his life with his expressive eyes, although he knew that his plea was in vain. No one could help him now. The instrument of destruction carved its bitter venom of evil into his smooth flesh with a biting fury and lashed against his back relentlessly. Crimson rivers of blood appeared in erratic patterns on his back and dripped down to puddle underneath him as Rose continued to beat and taunt him. Ryo's body hung limp as his legs suddenly gave out, unable to support his own weight, from the bombarding sensations of pain that resonated throughout every fiber of his being.

Ryo steeled himself against the inevitable pain that accompanied each lash of the whip as it was brought against his body. His deep liquid eyes centered on the single candle that provided the only source of light in the forbidding room. The flickering candlelight danced off the canvas walls and illuminated the room in an eerie glow, projecting distorted shadows behind Ryo that only heightened his fear of not knowing where or when Rose was going to strike next. He pushed these thoughts out of his mind. He could not let Rose win. He would not give the man the satisfaction of seeing him crumble, knowing that he was the one to finally break him and shatter his iron will.

Ryo focused on the candle, its inviting flame beckoning him to a place that spoke of no pain. Ryo became numb to the physical pain of his body and concentrated on expanding his mind, visualizing pleasant thoughts that spoke of a time and place far away from where he was. The pain subsided as his mind transcended the limitations of all physical barriers. Ryo remembered his parents, a fleeting memory of happier times long past in this world filled with hardship. He remembered their loving embrace and the times that they had comforted him with the thought that they would always have each other, no matter if even the whole world was against them.

The only other person in his life who had shown comparable kindness and affection towards him was the charismatic ebony-haired king, Dee. He pictured Dee's smoldering emerald eyes that revealed the depths of his soul, his silky raven hair that fell so carelessly across his handsome face, and his seductively charming smile that caused Ryo to go weak-kneed if he was captivated for too long under its enchanting spell. He would get through this ordeal for himself and for Dee. He had come to the realization that he cared for Dee very much, and Ryo would be damned if he would let Rose deprive him of letting him tell the other man his feelings and listen to how Dee felt about him in turn. No, Ryo relented, he already knew how Dee felt about him. He had been unwilling to admit it to himself before, but he now knew that Dee's attraction to him was different from Rose's, possibly more than just lust. No matter how Rose tried to break him, he would not succeed as long as Ryo clung onto the hope that Dee possibly loved him and would be waiting for his return. In that instant, Ryo vowed that if he survived Rose's gauntlet, he would go back to stay with Dee, if the raven-haired man would still have him. A small smile of hope flitted across his lips, replacing his previous look of fear and despair.

Suddenly, Ryo was jolted out of his pleasant thoughts as Rose slapped him once more across his beautiful face, causing another bruise to form on his wounded cheek. Ryo focused his dark eyes on the man now standing before him as Rose spoke. "Are you even paying attention to me?" he shouted in a voice dripping with venom as he moved closer to the candle and picked up a pair of tongs lying on the ground. "You deceiving little slut! You are such a fucking tease, Ryo! Well, I'll show you. If you survive this, you can go crawling back to your new master. Then every time Dee fucks you, he will see this as a remembrance of who you really belong to," Rose hissed as he held his ring over the flame of the candle with the tongs, twirling them with malicious intent in his cold eyes.

The metal seemed to glow with the tangible white-hot fire of his fury as he moved closer to Ryo and held the ring in front of Ryo's eyes. "Look at the pattern on this ring and remember it well. This is the symbol that will signify my reign and all who serve me or belong to me will be remembered by it. You can never escape me, Ryo," he growled possessively as he lowered the gleaming ring towards Ryo's body where his inner thigh met his hip.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Ryo asked fearfully as his dark eyes widened, trying desperately to move away from the heat that the ring emanated against his body and desperately clawing at his restraints. His heart pounded against the walls of his chest in a deafening rhythm and he trembled despite knowing that Rose's punishment was inevitable.

"Marking what belongs to me," Rose hissed triumphantly as he pushed the hot metal against Ryo's sensitive flesh, the scorching pain igniting every nerve ending as the instrument of destruction sizzled excruciatingly deep into his skin. A plaintive whimper escaped Ryo's lips that turned into a full-fledged scream of pain as the ring continued to lick away at his tender flesh, forever branding him with its wicked symbol. He writhed in agony as tears streamed down his face and he recoiled to the limits of his chains as Rose pried the ring from his scorched flesh and smiled in satisfaction at the mark that stood out brazenly against his tender raw skin that was now swelling from irritation.

Ryo hung his head in disgrace. The symbol of his betrayal would be forever etched onto his body for anyone to see, especially if they were involved with him intimately. His body had been marked like a piece of property, forever binding him to his past allegiance with the murderous Rose. How could he move forward with his life when he was reminded of his past transgressions every time he looked into the mirror? How could anyone love him now that he was tainted with shame? He had been dishonored, his battered body forever carrying the scars of his past no matter how noble his intentions had been. He had no place to go. No one would take him in now, knowing that he was allied with a known enemy of the king. Shattered and desecrated, for the first time in his life Ryo gave into despair and relinquished his will to live.

As the defiance slowly drained from Ryo's broken body, Rose raised his hand and backhanded him across the face once again. Ryo did not even move or cry out as he felt Rose pummel his chest and abdomen with his iron fists, causing ugly bruises to form beneath his flesh. His deep midnight eyes, once so full of life and hope, were glazed over with a dull resignation of one who has accepted his destiny in the tapestry that fate had woven for him and is powerless to change it. 'I'm sorry Dee,' Ryo thought ruefully. 'I've failed you. I was not worthy of your affections. Please live your life in a way you can be proud of, like you always have. It's better this way if you find another to rule by your side. I would only cause you unnecessary hardships, complications, and grief.' Ryo hung his head in despair and shame as he closed his eyes, attempting to shut out the pain that burned his very soul.

Rose surveyed Ryo's state of surrender with satisfaction. The honey-blond had paid the ultimate price for his defiance. The shackles that bound Ryo were his body's only support, the once-determined assassin now consumed by his feelings of worthlessness as he hung unmoving from his chains. Rose quickly walked over to Ryo, putting his hand under Ryo's chin and tilting his face up, the candlelight wavering in protest at the sudden breeze created from his swift movements. Shadows fell across Ryo's tear-streaked face as Rose's taller frame stood over him and studied him with pity. "So beautiful," Rose murmured regretfully as he let Ryo's chin drop before walking away. "You should have chosen pleasure."

With that, he picked up the whip and tongs and tossed them into a corner as he surveyed Ryo's battered and bruised body, the man barely conscious as Diana came in to unlock the shackles that bound his wrists and ankles before latching onto Rose's proffered arm. Rose and Diana sauntered away without a backwards glance.

Free from his restraints at last, Ryo collapsed onto the floor writhing in agony as he struggled to force air into his lungs, every breath compelling his chest to expand and constrict painfully as rivers of blood seeped from his numerous wounds and ran over his sweat-soaked skin. "I'm so sorry, Dee," he breathed softly as he fought to remain conscious, trembling and wrapping his arms around himself in a protective instinct, his body and spirit wavering on the delicate balance of the precipice between life and death as he resignedly settled on his side on the cold hard ground and closed his dark eyelashes over his beautiful eyes. He had nothing left to live for.

x x x

Rose and Diana entered their tent arm in arm. Diana lit a candle on the table where Rose's maps and battle plans were, illuminating the room in a soft inviting glow. Rose collapsed onto the bed and put his hands over his face, sighing wearily as he sank against the pillows.

"What's wrong?" Diana ventured hesitantly, knowing that the warlord's volatile temper could lead to sudden unpredictable outbursts. She did not want to invoke his wrath after she had just witnessed his methods of dealing with those who dared to defy him.

"Nothing, Dee Dee," Rose said, sitting up and offering her a troubled smile. "Such troublesome matters should not spoil the thrill of crushing an enemy within our midst." Seeing the frown that spread across her pretty face, Rose relented withholding what was troubling him. "I was just contemplating what to do with the body of the traitor. Perhaps if we sent it to Dee, it might draw him into battle. I feel that the army is at last ready to hold their own against his soldiers in a direct confrontation. Victory will be ours at last. I can almost taste it," Rose practically salivated.

A sudden flicker of realization crossed his face and his brow furrowed in annoyance as he remarked, "However, there is one small matter that I must attend to before proceeding with my strategy. I want to crush Dee completely. The only way to do that is to destroy everything that he values in his life before finally ending his miserable existence. I'll attack from all angles. I must exploit his weaknesses and render him defenseless in mind and body. Yes, I will send his beloved Ryo's body to him. If he lets his emotions get the better of him, he will be unable to concentrate in battle and will surely ruin all chances of victory that his army may have had."

"I'd like to help you. If there's anything that you'd like me to do, all you have to do is ask," Diana purred, laying down on the bed beside Rose and stretching her long legs sensually.

Rose noticed her gesture with an appreciative gaze as his eyes lit up. She was playing right into his hand. "Do what you do best - seduce him," Rose commanded. "Weaken his body's defenses. Destroy his every last vestige until the powerful king and his legacy are reduced to no more than a whisper of a memory. Send Dee to hell. Do this and I will make you my Queen to rule by my side when I become King."

"I will not fail you, my Lord," Diana vowed, her eyes sparkling with delight at the challenge as she changed into traveling clothes. She picked up a dagger, a vial of poison, and her assassin's apparel, putting them into a sack which she slung over her shoulder.

Diana knew that if she were to successfully complete this mission, she would exclusively belong to Rose at last. It was everything she'd always wanted. The only obstacle that stood between her and the realization of her life's ambitions and desires was one man - Dee. This was almost too easy. No man was immune to her charms. She could not possibly fail. With a triumphant smile, she pressed her soft lips against Rose's with devotion and exited the tent. "For us," she pledged in parting, turning to set off on her journey that would quite possibly decide the fate of a kingdom.

Rose watched Diana go, the tent flap closing silently behind her. He blew out the candle and retreated to his bed, closing his emotionless blue eyes and settling under the covers. The last words that escaped his lips before he fell asleep reflected no remorse concerning his manipulation of others. "No Diana, for me."

x x x

Ryo's obsidian eyes flew open and ignited with a blazing fire as he desperately willed his prone body to move. However, the physical pain of his injuries made this feat impossible as he raised himself up slightly and then collapsed onto the hard surface of the dirt floor. He had heard every word that passed between Rose and Diana while he was drifting in and out of consciousness. It may have been a delusion, but Ryo wasn't about to take any chances. How could he have been so foolish as to think that Rose would give up that easily after he had defied the warlord? Rose wanted Dee dead at all costs, no matter whose life he had to sacrifice.

"Dee," Ryo murmured softly, his throat parched and raw from the agony of his torment. His body hurt so much, more than he could have ever imagined someone could endure and still be alive. He crawled forward an inch, his hand flexing in an attempt to grasp onto anything and drag his body along as his stomach and chest scraped along the rough ground, amplifying his anguish. Ryo gritted his teeth and winced as another wave of pain shot through his battered body. Just a little more, he told himself. He had to keep pushing on, for if he gave up even for an instant, he knew that he would never have the strength to continue.

One thought drove his entire being forward, his firm resolve forcing his mind to compel his body to continually defy all physical protests. Dee needed him, and he needed Dee, no matter how desecrated he was. In the instant that the light from Rose's tent had been extinguished, Ryo had found a new will to live. "Dee, I have to see you one last time. I need to warn you. Oh God, I hope I'm not too late," Ryo whispered fervently as he slowly pushed himself forward despite the sensations of overwhelming pain coursing throughout his entire body.

x x x

TBC

Chapter 7. Bitter Vengeance


	7. Bitter Vengeance

FAKE

Shattered Illusions

by Lady Dragonphire

Summary: When Ryo, a vengeful assassin, is sent to kill Dee, the sovereign of a kingdom, can they discover love amongst the driving forces that rule their hearts?

Disclaimer: FAKE and its characters are the property of Sanami Matoh.

Warning: Angst, mild Het Lime, Character Death

x x x

Chapter 7. Bitter Vengeance

Dee's striking emerald eyes flew open the next morning as consciousness abruptly returned to him. He bolted upright in his huge bed, causing the silk sheets to fall away from his sleekly toned body. The sudden movement made his mind reel. He closed his vibrant green eyes and breathed deeply until the dizziness had subsided. 'How long had he been out for?' Dee wondered as he focused on his surroundings and leaned back against his pillows. The last thing that he remembered was holding Ryo close to him, begging him to stay, and then… darkness.

With this realization, Dee quickly threw off the remaining covers, his eyes frantically searching around the room for the shy honey-blond assassin. The only remnant of Ryo's presence in the castle from the night before was the white silk robe that he had been wearing, now lying carefully folded on the side of the bed where his body should have been. Dee reverently picked up the robe and brought it up against his face, closing his emerald eyes and breathing in deeply. With his eyes closed, he could almost imagine that Ryo was still beside him. Ryo, the gorgeous fair-haired assassin with the gentle smile and the dusting of a soft blush that more often than not stained his cheeks. Now Ryo was but an ephemeral memory, although Dee was certain that he would never forget him. Sadly lowering his long eyelashes across his eyes seemingly to shield the depths of his emotions, he knew that Ryo would never again return to him.

'Could he have done more to persuade him to stay?' Dee thought, filled with grief. No, he had done everything in his power to convince Ryo to remain with him, but the assassin had remained steadfast on leaving. Running his hands through his thick ebony tresses and sighing deeply in resignation, Dee slipped out of his black silk robe. From his wardrobe, he selected black leather pants and a black leather vest that lay open, revealing his finely sculpted chest and firm abdomen. He pulled on black boots and draped a long cloak across his broad shoulders, tying it at the neck. Dee needed to take a walk in order to clear his mind before he could focus on the matters of his kingdom at hand, such as how to deal with Rose now that he knew where his campsite was. Dee's men were more than willing to draw the enemy into battle and were counting on their ruler to come up with a strategy that would not fail. The manipulative warlord had to be punished for his transgressions against the crown and its people and for robbing Dee of a chance to be with Ryo. Dee pictured Ryo's handsomely angelic face as he saw himself drowning in the depths of Ryo's kind imploring eyes, caressing his soft tempting lips gently with his own, sliding his tongue in and tasting Ryo's succulent hot mouth that beckoned him wordlessly. Dee sighed despondently and shook his head to clear this line of thought. He had to get away from this room full of memories before they consumed his soul with sadness, grief, and regret.

A sharp knock at the door of his bedchamber caused the raven-haired sovereign to be abruptly brought out of his thoughts. Sliding his sword securely into its scabbard that was draped on a belt across his trim waist, Dee bade the person to enter in a clear, strong voice. He reluctantly returned the robe that Ryo had worn into the trunk where it had come from. Concealing his emotions from the world with a brave smile, Dee confidently turned around to confront the person who wished to speak with him.

Drake pulled open the heavy door and entered with a beautiful peasant woman following closely behind him. She wore a form-fitting dress with a practically nonexistent neckline that accentuated her feminine attributes to their fullest. The material covering her lower body displayed enticing slits that ran up the sides of her long legs and ended at her hips, revealing a pair of thigh-hugging boots and a hint of her soft curves that lay underneath the fabric. Despite the daring appearance of her outfit, her clothes were slightly rumpled and torn and there was a smudge of dirt across her cheek. Her long blonde hair hung in slight disorder as it framed her pretty face. However, she was still a sight to behold as she opened her sapphire eyes wide in a show of wonder, gratitude, and innocence. She hesitantly stepped out from behind Drake and bowed slightly to Dee, her eyes never leaving his.

As she looked up at Dee, Diana's sharp blue eyes took in the darkly handsome man's attractive features and she smiled to herself. She would not have to deceive her heart during her seduction as much as she had previously thought. The way Dee carried himself, his stance, and his deep penetrating eyes emanated a hint of familiarity that vaguely reminded her of someone, although she couldn't say who. She looked around the room, shrewdly taking in every detail that she could use to her advantage in her mission as Drake walked over to Dee and spoke to him softly. "This is Diana. I happened across her when my troops and I were patrolling the kingdom's borders. Her village was attacked by a rival clan and she fled with nothing more than the clothes on her back and a small travel bag packed for such occasions of having to depart in haste from her village. She has nowhere to go and is willing to work for food and shelter. I offered her a position in the palace, but told her that you would have the final decision concerning her employment."

Dee nodded his head as he acknowledged Drake's explanation, his eyes taking in Diana's beauty as she stood to one side of his bed with her hands clasped behind her back. Lowering his voice so that Diana couldn't hear him and stepping closer to Dee, Drake spoke suggestively. "You know, I'm more than willing to bet that she'll offer her services in other ways too. I know you, Dee. Something's not right. When was the last time you've had someone of this caliber in your bed? Maybe this will get you out of your depression," he hinted. Despite his lighthearted implications, Drake was genuinely worried about Dee. He had noticed a subtle change in the fiery raven-haired man in the past few days, although he did not know what to attribute it to. He figured that Dee would benefit from a woman's companionship, losing himself in the entanglement of limbs under the sheets and driving away the melancholy thoughts that plagued his mind.

"Yeah, maybe," Dee said distractedly, his mind wandering to the night when the gorgeous honey-blond assassin's body had lain pressed against his flesh and wrapped within his arms. His kind-hearted Ryo, the man he shared a deep inexplicable connection with, was now gone forever. Dee had not even gotten a chance to say goodbye. Maybe Drake was right. Maybe this Diana was the delicious distraction that he needed to put the memory of Ryo behind him. Dee needed to be able to focus on what his kingdom needed and to be able to rule and make decisions with a clear mind. However, he knew that his heart could never allow his mind to forget the person who had affected the very core of his soul so definitively despite their short time spent together.

Diana, meanwhile, was smiling to herself as she continued to survey the room, calculating her next move. It had been almost too easy to convince the royal soldier to take her in. She had concocted a foolproof story. Rose had received word from an informant that a village on the border had been plundered, and that Dee's border patrol would be able to correlate the time of her arrival with that of the other refugees seeking shelter from the magnanimous ruler. She started slightly in surprise at recognizing the dagger that Rose had given Ryo lying on Dee's bedside table. So, the honey-blond assassin had tried to complete his mission after all. It had not been a total lie. In that instant, Diana almost felt sorry for what Ryo had to endure. Then she remembered his reasons for defying Rose and his accusations against the warlord. Rose was right. Traitors had to be rooted out and punished at all costs. There was no room for defiance in the code of an assassin. Ryo had tainted his honor by questioning his superior and taking matters into his own hands. Diana frowned in contemplation. Although she would never betray Rose or think of going against his wishes, the seed of doubt had been planted in her mind as she reflected over Ryo's actions concerning this mission and his last words to her before she had handed him over to Rose's punishment. Ryo knew the consequences of questioning Rose's judgment and still he stood firm in his convictions that Dee was not a murderer until the very end, his body collapsing in protest but his mind unwavering in the fact that he had made the right decision. Just what kind of a man was this Dee that he could so vastly alter the determination of the emotionless assassin who was bent on vengeance for his family at all costs? Diana was determined to find out before she killed him.

Dee noticed the fleeting glimpses of emotion playing across Diana's face as she stood across the room. His emerald eyes suddenly narrowed as he saw her appraisal of the dagger on his bedside table. Was it his imagination, or did a flicker of recognition cross her face before it was replaced by a villager's obvious distaste for any kind of weaponry? Whatever it was, it warranted further investigation. There was more to the sultry siren than initially met the eye. Focusing on the man standing before him, Dee smiled devilishly and winked, a hint of lust present in his voice as he confided in Drake, "You know, Drake, maybe I will take you up on your advice. Leave us. I will deal with the details of the 'interview' for her position."

Drake grinned broadly, glad that he could be the one to find a possible solution to Dee's loneliness. He was sure that Diana would be able to help Dee forget about what was troubling him. The opportunity had seemed too good to be true, a beautiful woman alone and in need of comfort after enduring the horrors of an attack on her village. However, her story had checked out with the other soldiers patrolling the border. Drake felt that Dee would be in no real danger from this innocent villager, save getting his heart broken. As he bowed and departed Dee's bedchamber, closing the door silently behind him, he had no idea how wrong he was…

Diana captured Dee's emerald gaze as she flirtatiously batted her dark eyelashes at him and coyly twirled a strand of her long blonde hair around one finger, letting it slip through her grasp to fall softly across her shoulder. She pushed her chest out and shifted her weight to one foot, slanting her hips and letting the soft material of her dress fall away from one sleek leg invitingly before walking over to stand before Dee. Dee moved closer to her and offered her his hand as he took in her figure appreciatively. "So, what kind of position were you interested in?" Dee asked as he grasped Diana's hand firmly.

"I think I rather like you in this one," Diana purred as she took her other hand and placed it lightly on Dee's broad chest, feeling it rise and fall underneath her fingertips with each breath that he took. She pushed him away from her forcefully, causing him to let go of her hand in surprise and fall backwards onto the soft bed. Diana leaned down over him, her lush hair cascading across his chest in a tickling caress. Dee moved backwards until he was up against his pillows, unsure of her intentions. He did not want to take advantage of this woman when she had just been through the tragedy of losing her home, no matter how much he needed physical comfort to mend his wounded heart. However, Diana had other ideas. She was determined to put his mind at ease and make her intentions clear. There was no turning back now.

Dee raised his eyebrows as Diana climbed on top of him and straddled his hips. If she was determined to have her way with him, he would embrace the façade until he could discover her true purpose. "Well," he said, recovering quickly, "I see that you aim to please." He paused before putting a question to the persistent blonde who was now running her tongue across her pouty lips as she simultaneously toyed with the material of his vest, pushing it aside to reveal more of Dee's toned chest as she gazed invitingly into his gorgeous emerald depths.

"Who did you work for in your village? What was your trade?" Dee asked, trying to keep her focused on the reason for the interview before he ended up doing something that he might regret. He hoped that by getting her to feel comfortable talking to him, she would disclose more of her past to him. Despite her seductive advances, Dee felt that there was an ulterior motive for her having infiltrated the castle. The look resonating behind her eyes was one of determination to succeed. Underneath her confident bedside manner, he felt that she truly needed to be comforted, to fill a void in her heart that was evident by looking deep into her eyes, despite what her body was telling him. However, he knew that he was not the one that she wanted to fill that void.

"I have many talents. I'm sure that I will be able to accommodate any of your needs that arise," Diana promised, her voice dripping with lust as she suddenly leaned down and captured Dee's lips between her own, gently nibbling on his lower lip before pulling it between her teeth and running her tongue across the pliant flesh, enveloping it completely into her hot mouth as her hand ran across Dee's flat stomach and traveled lower to teasingly rub against the front of his pants, stroking his impressive length beneath the material. Dee felt a jolt of electricity pass through him. She was good. Not as good as when he had kissed Ryo, but good for a distraction. However, he was determined to show her that two could play at this game of seduction that their bodies were wholeheartedly responding to.

Dee parted his lips and pushed his tongue against Diana's soft lips, causing her to moan as he finally thrust his tongue inside to claim her mouth fully. The kiss was fierce, impassioned, but lacking in any real conviction other than physical gratification for them both, each desperately determined to find a weakness to use against the other, resolute to gain the upper hand and shatter all harbored preconceived defenses.

Dee broke the kiss and Diana pressed her moist lips against his neck, lapping at the tender exposed flesh as she moved lower to lavish attention on his rising and falling chest. She swirled her tongue across his taut nipples as he entwined his fingers in her long blonde hair. Dee drew in a sharp breath as he tightened his grasp and arched his back, but he forced himself to concentrate despite the pleasurable sensations inundating his body.

Dee ran his hands expertly down Diana's sides, causing her to shiver with anticipation as her own chest began to heave, her breathing quickening in excitement, finding the comfort of his powerful masculine aura sensually intoxicating. Dee was good. As good as Berkley, perhaps even better. However, this man displayed a heated passion that she had never experienced with Berkley before, despite her attempts to convince her mind and heart otherwise. Maybe if things were different, if she had never met Berkley, Diana could abandon all defenses and really let herself fall for him.

Dee's strong hands grasped her hips as he pressed their bodies together and rolled on top of Diana, pinning her underneath him as his powerful thighs rested against her legs. She smiled and pulled his head down to execute another fiery kiss against the raven-haired man's bruised lips. Gone was any reluctance or inhibition.

Still locked in the kiss, Dee slid his fingers under the slit of her skirt and ran his hands up her thighs, ghosting her sensitive flesh with light caresses. Diana brought one hand to rest on Dee's shoulder while the other one inched its way under the pillows on Dee's bed. "Mmmm," Diana encouraged as Dee's stroking fingers went higher. She began to run her hand underneath the pillow as if she was searching for something. Diana grinned triumphantly against Dee's lips as her hand closed around a small dagger that rested beneath one of the pillows. At the same time, Dee's hand closed around the dagger that was holstered in a sheath on Diana's upper thigh. They simultaneously drew the weapons and placed them against each other's throats as they broke the kiss, panting slightly but each possessing a fiery determination.

Diana smiled in amusement as they held their stance and caught their breaths, her eyes never breaking contact with Dee's as she gazed at him with a mixture of astonishment and respect. No man had ever been able to resist her charms before. She had always been able to disarm them completely and render them utterly defenseless after they had spent themselves in the throes of passion. "How did you know that I was carrying a weapon?" she asked, amazed.

"Instinct," Dee replied bluntly, wisps of raven hair falling across his handsome features. "I suspected that you were an assassin. How did you know that there would be a dagger underneath my pillow?" he returned, his brilliant green eyes flashing.

"I've occupied the beds of many warlords. All of them kept a small weapon underneath their pillows within easy reach. They would never risk the chance of anyone catching them off guard, even while they were asleep," Diana replied unabashedly.

Dee was quick to recover as he looked at Diana harshly, all traces of his previous teasing gone from his stern visage. "Now tell me why you're really here. You were sent to kill me by Rose, weren't you?" Dee asked fiercely.

Diana gasped and her lower lip began to tremble. No, this was not how it was supposed to be. This mission was supposed to have played out flawlessly. Where had all of her careful planning gone wrong? Her eyes flared with anger and defiance, meeting Dee's accusation with a challenging glare as he spoke to her. "Don't try to save him by denying it. I saw that you recognized his dagger when you first entered the room. Yours displays the exact same pattern on the handle. Does he give them to all of his followers?" Dee spat out accusingly and his intense emerald eyes locked onto her blue ones unwaveringly before he lowered his voice dangerously. "Tell me what that bastard did to Ryo. Where is he?"

"He punished him for his insolence," Diana said simply. Although she did not outright dislike Ryo, she was jealous of the protective instinct that Dee's body language seemed to emanate towards Ryo, one that she longed Berkley to show towards her.

"What does that mean!" Dee shouted, every last vestige of his cool demeanor shredded in the desperation that was threatening to overtake him as he blinked back tears. This woman's statement had seemed to confirm what Dee was not yet willing to admit to himself, what he couldn't stop denying was true from the deepest recesses of his heart - that Ryo had been killed.

Seeing Diana's eyes lower sadly at his display of grief, Dee angrily got up off the bed and drew his sword. "I'll kill Rose for what he did to Ryo. Does he even understand how much Ryo meant to me? I loved him! I never even got the chance to express how much. I wanted so badly to make love to him. All we wanted was to be able to be together," Dee yelled in anguish as he faced Diana with a renewed gleam of a man seeking vengeance shining within his vibrant green depths.

"And I love Berkley, but some things are never meant to be! What is the price of happiness? Would you be willing to die to see his body one last time?" Diana asked the fiery ebony-haired ruler evenly. Seeing Dee nod determinedly, she challenged him. "Then prove it. Defeat me in fair combat and I will take you to him. In return, you must surrender your kingdom to Rose."

"And what if I lose?" Dee asked levelly, not in a position to argue the unfair terms of the agreement but willing to hear her out anyway. He drew a sword from a coat of arms anchored to the wall and tossed it to her. Diana caught it deftly by the handle and met his glittering emerald gaze with steely resolve.

"Then you forfeit your life to me and Rose takes me as his Queen at the successful completion of the mission," Diana said definitively. Her voice softened. "Don't worry. Your kingdom will be in good hands. I'll make sure you're buried next to Ryo after Rose is done with your body. It's the least I can do for two tragic lovers."

Undeterred by the conditions that she had laid before him, Dee growled low in his throat as he sheathed his weapon. "Then let's begin. What are you waiting for? Follow me to the courtyard," he commanded as he turned with a sweep of his cloak that billowed behind him as he walked briskly out of his chambers. Diana followed, her code of honor binding her to the rules of fair combat as she knew Dee would adhere to them as well despite the stakes resting on the outcome of the battle.

The courtyard behind the castle was bordered by a hill on one side and flanked by high stone walls on the two others, the project not yet completed by the battle-weary soldiers struggling to maintain their defenses while being called away to defend villages in these times of war. The bright sun shone overhead as two shadows trailed behind the warriors and separated as they took a stance facing each other, weapons drawn and bodies poised for combat. Diana attacked first, putting all of her rage and fury into her swing. Stepping forward, Dee raised his arm and blocked her attack with his sword as the sounds of metal against metal resonated throughout the courtyard. They fought relentlessly, both tiring but unable to do much damage since they were pretty evenly matched. Both Diana and Dee were impressed with the other's ability to wield a blade. Since their determination was fueled by the need to protect the ones they loved, the outcome of the fight would undoubtedly be decided by a battle of wills. Breaking away from each other as their swords disentangled, Diana clutched her wounded arm while Dee ran his hand against his chest, his fingers wiping a trace of blood away from a slight wound that she had inflicted. Both the king and the assassin were breathless, but neither one was willing to give up just yet. The stakes were too high.

They attacked each other again with renewed fury, swords clashing as they employed all of their skills carefully honed to perfection from their intense training. Suddenly, a single arrow flew straight and true from the direction of the grassy hill. It hit Diana's sword and knocked it out of her grasp. Taking advantage of Diana's moment of surprise, Dee immediately bent down and deftly picked up the sword before crossing them both at Diana's throat. "I win," he said triumphantly before commanding, "Take me to Ryo."

Diana's wide eyes blinked in surprise. Did Dee have a hidden ally? "You promised fair combat," she protested, upset at losing to Dee by chance as she was forced to stay in a kneeling position before the king.

"How do you know that that arrow wasn't meant for me? Maybe you are the one who brought reinforcements," Dee countered evenly, meeting her accusing gaze with an unwavering stare. "Now, lead the way."

"No," Diana said flatly, her eyes dull with a newfound realization. "I will never betray him. I had no intentions of losing. A life without him is no life at all. I will never reveal the whereabouts of our campsite. I will arrange to have Ryo's body sent to you." She reached into the folds of her skirt, withdrawing a small object from her pocket.

"What are you doing?" Dee asked suspiciously. He pressed the blades of the swords more firmly against her throat. He was not going to just let her walk away, possibly never to return again.

"Retrieving a whistle to call a messenger falcon. I will uphold my end of the bargain before I die," she said as she pressed the thin tube against her lips. She had failed in her mission. Could Rose ever forgive her for this ultimate betrayal? She could not face the warlord knowing that she was not good enough for him. No, she reflected as the harsh reality sank in, she had never been good enough for him to begin with. Rose had only used her in his pursuit of power, putting his ambitions above all else. Ryo had been right, she thought sadly. He had tried to warn her, but she had been blinded by what her heart had wanted, what she had desperately yearned for. She had called Ryo a traitor, but she was the one who had been a traitor to what she now knew was the truth. She had been jealous of a man who was good and pure, and now she could not even make it up to him. Ryo had held firm to his convictions, even in death. If only she could be so brave.

"Before you die? But I'm not going to kill you," Dee said, puzzled, as her statement sank in.

A small smile spread across her face as Diana looked deep into Dee's eyes. The regal figure stood over her, his raven hair glinting in the afternoon sun and his long cloak billowing in the breeze. "Ryo defended you to the end," she said wistfully, admiring Ryo's loyalty to Dee in her last confession, determined to make amends in some small way to the honey-blond whom she had only ever previously viewed as competition for Rose's affections. Dee looked even more confused by her enigmatic statement. Had she been present at Ryo's death? Why had she not tried to stop Rose from killing him if she now spoke of him with such respect? She gave Dee a sad smile in reply as she raised the whistle to her lips and parted them.

Only after Diana tilted her head back and collapsed did Dee realize that it was not a whistle that she had procured, it was a vial. Unclenching her lifeless hand, he brought it up to his nose. She had drunk a very potent poison, rendering her body lifeless almost the second that the venomous liquid had passed her lips. There was nothing he could have done to prevent it.

'Why did this have to happen to her?' Dee thought as he shouted for the guards. 'Both her and Ryo did not deserve to die! I'll kill Rose for what happened. I will show him no mercy. Then he'll see how expendable the lives of others are when forced to confront his own inevitable death. _There will be a reckoning_,' Dee vowed as he sheathed his sword and picked up Diana's lifeless body. She was beautiful, even in death. Her delicate features had not yet been tainted by the poison that had robbed her of her last breath. "You deserved so much better than him," he whispered before smoothing back her hair reverently and handing her body to a guard who had arrived. "Take her body to the apothecary's healing quarters until I give further orders," Dee instructed as the guard bowed obediently and departed.

Dee picked up the sword that Diana had used to fight with, twirling it absentmindedly in his hands before walking over and crouching down to examine the arrow that lay on the ground not far from where he was standing. Who had shot the arrow, and why? Who was it meant for? Was he only spared by a stroke of luck, or had Rose sent yet another assassin to take him down? Pondering the answers to these questions, Dee stood and placed his finger up to his mouth, moistening it between his lips. He held it out in front of him in order to determine which way the wind was blowing. Using this knowledge, Dee determined that the archer had been located toward the left side of the hill when he had fired the shot. Doubting that whoever had shot the arrow was still there, Dee was nevertheless determined to explore the grounds in the hope that he would find a clue to the mysterious archer's identity and possibly determine whether he was a friend or a foe.

Dee unsheathed his sword and proceeded to walk up the hill, his stance alert and his keen eyes searching for anything that would belie the presence of an enemy. Dee followed the path up the grassy hill in the direction that the arrow had come from, his sword at the ready to face any further threat. He stopped walking as he saw a lone horse standing next to a stream, its large chocolate eyes taking in his presence with an air of nonchalance as it bent down to nibble the lush grass nearby. Dee looked around in expectation. Where was the rider? He tensed and quickened his pace when he saw the body of an archer collapsed facedown on the ground, his bow lying discarded by his side and a bag of arrows slung across his shoulder. Scanning the forest and finally determining that he was in fact alone, Dee slid his sword into its scabbard and hurried forward. Letting down his defenses, he ran to the prone figure and knelt by his side.

Upon reaching the man, Dee noticed that his back was cut and bleeding from erratic patterns of cuts and bruises. His scarred flesh was bathed in blood, the wounds fresh and evidently painful, some of which had opened up with a renewed fury from his journey. The man was bare from the waist up, his lower body covered by a tattered piece of tent flap. Bending down, Dee placed his hand on the man's slender wrist and felt a faint pulse. He was still alive, barely.

Dee narrowed his emerald eyes in hesitant recognition. Could it be? This was too much to hope for. Gingerly turning the unconscious man over, he gasped when he realized the familiar strands of honey blond hair that were matted to the man's sweat-dampened face with dried blood. Dee took a deep breath. Ryo had returned. Had the man come to save him from the second assassin who had shown no mercy, or to help her complete her mission? They had obviously been sent by the same person to kill him. They were perhaps allies, even. But why would Ryo risk everything he had to try to save Dee?

His joy at seeing the gentle assassin again was short lived as he continued to assess the severity of Ryo's wounds. The honey-blond had numerous other bruises on the front of his body that also adorned his beautiful face. How had he managed to live through Rose's gauntlet if he had indeed defied the ruthless warlord as Diana had said? What force drove Ryo so strongly that he could triumph against all odds to survive this long despite the protests of his battered body? Dee's heart skipped a beat at the thought that Ryo had been willing to die in order to save him. An unanswered question haunted Dee's thoughts. Would Ryo live long enough for Dee to find out why he had returned to him? Dee picked up Ryo's bow and arrows and slung them over his shoulder. He gently ran his hands over Ryo's body, frowning when he realized how much blood the honey-blond had actually lost from the various wounds that had remained unseen at first glance.

Musing over his unanswered questions, Dee untied his cloak from around his neck and draped it over Ryo's battered body, covering him completely before lifting him up and gathering him into his strong arms. All Dee knew now was that he had to help Ryo, regardless of why he had come. Dee wanted to believe with all of his heart that the love and desire which he felt for Ryo was reciprocated by the shy assassin. Holding Ryo close to him, Dee proceeded to carry him back to the castle, determined to try to do everything that he could to save the one who was so willing to sacrifice his own life for him.

"Stay with me, Ryo," Dee begged as he held Ryo's shivering body close against his heart. The man felt light in his arms despite his well-toned musculature, as if his life was ebbing away with each shallow unsteady breath that escaped his lips. Dee quickened his pace as he commanded a guard to fetch the healer. Clutching Ryo close against him, Dee entreated the unconscious assassin with steadfast determination, "Don't give up on me. Keep fighting. You're not alone anymore." Shifting his weight in order to more adequately support Ryo's body against his, Dee placed a tender kiss onto his forehead, as if to convey silent comfort by his touch of vitality. "Just try to hang on," Dee whispered reassuringly as his raven tresses brushed against Ryo's cheek. Feeling Ryo's pale skin growing cold to the touch as he grasped him tighter, Dee vowed, "I thought I'd lost you once, Ryo. I'm not going to lose you again."

x x x

TBC

Chapter 8. Forbidden Desire


	8. Forbidden Desire

FAKE

Shattered Illusions

by Lady Dragonphire

Summary: When Ryo, a vengeful assassin, is sent to kill Dee, the sovereign of a kingdom, can they discover love amongst the driving forces that rule their hearts?

Disclaimer: FAKE and its characters are the property of Sanami Matoh.

x x x

Chapter 8. Forbidden Desire

'An angel', Dee thought wistfully as he gazed at the form of the man sleeping on the bed before him, deep purple satin sheets that seemed to intensify Ryo's pale coloring draped across his injured body. Ryo was definitely an angel, his beautiful soul embodied in the most gorgeous form of a man that Dee had ever laid eyes upon. Dee absentmindedly ran a hand through his disheveled ebony mane as he stretched wearily. He had fallen asleep in the chair stationed next to Ryo's bed in the healer's quarters, remaining by his side with steadfast devotion and maintaining his vigil ever since he had found Ryo's body two days ago. Ryo sighed softly and shifted in the bed, his breathing deepening as his chest continued to rise and fall with every breath that he took. A rare look of peaceful surrender adorned his exquisite features which was present only in the respite of sleep.

Ryo had been under the care of the best apothecaries and healers of the land. His numerous wounds had been cleansed with loving care and treated as he laid still and silent, his mind fading in and out of altered states of delirium. Ryo never once protested as various medicinal salves and cloth bandages were applied to his wounds and elixirs were given to him to drink in order to aid his slow and painful recovery. The shy honey blond had borne it all with trusting eyes and a brave smile as Dee held his hand reassuringly, Ryo's courage and resolve triumphing over his body's protests. All of the trials and tribulations were worth it - they were together at last. However, everything came with a price. Although Ryo was alive, his mind was plagued with emotional turmoil from the wounds of betrayal that would never heal.

As Dee sat contemplating the vast inner strength residing within the gentle assassin's serene features, Ryo's long eyelashes fluttered slightly before sweeping up to unveil his beautiful dark, expressive eyes. His mind registered a dull throbbing sensation of pain as his eyes reluctantly came into focus, his swirling thoughts fully coherent for the first time in days. He tried to move his hand from where it rested beside him to brush a wisp of hair away from his eyes. A slight tremor of pain coursed through his body in protest from the simple motion and he whimpered slightly.

Ryo felt the presence of someone nearby as a warm hand closed over his, pushing his hand back down onto the soft bed as another hand caressed his cheek before he felt fingers threading through his tousled hair and pushing it gently aside. A gorgeous smile that resonated from the depths of tired emerald eyes greeted his weary gaze and a handsome face framed by raven hair leaned down closer to his. Ryo reveled in the simple caress filled with so much kindness as he smiled back at the man above him. Dee was in fact sitting beside him, the raven-haired sovereign not one of the fabrications of his mind as the other deceiving hallucinations had been. Relief was evident in Ryo's voice as he murmured, "Dee." That one word contained so much longing wrapped within hope as Ryo once again closed his eyes, his body exhausted from the gauntlet that he had been through.

Dee squeezed Ryo's hand tenderly and continued to stroke his cheek, whispering softly to him as he let go of Ryo's hand. Dee gently rested his hand against Ryo's forehead, satisfied that his fever had finally broken. "Shhh, Ryo. You need to rest if you want to get better. Your body has been through an ordeal. You will still be in a lot of pain even though you have regained consciousness."

Ryo opened dark eyes and observed Dee's weary features closer, his dark disheveled hair and dulled emerald eyes accentuating the tightly drawn lines of worry that framed his mouth. It looked as if Dee had not gotten any sleep for the past two days. Ryo's eyes widened at this stunning realization. "You stayed by my side all this time, didn't you?" he whispered, amazed that someone had done something so caring and selfless for him without wanting anything in return. He put a hesitant question to the raven-haired man. "Why?"

"I was worried about you," Dee said simply as he leaned in closer to look into Ryo's beautiful dark eyes. "One time when I was younger I became very sick. The head of the missionaries, Mother, had to sit and take care of me for three days and three nights straight. I know that you must have felt scared and alone in the throes of your fever dreams. I wanted to be there for you to help you get through the pain and to make sure that the healers were doing everything they could to aid your recovery."

Ryo gazed at Dee incredulously. This was the first time that anyone had ever gone through so much trouble for him. The genuine concern that radiated from Dee's deep emerald eyes touched his heart, and he felt the rush of feelings that had previously surfaced when Dee had kissed him rekindle within his heart. "Thank you," Ryo whispered to the ebony-haired man as Dee squeezed his hand reassuringly and got up from the bed.

"I'll be back to check on you shortly. I'm glad to see that you're finally awake and that your fever has broken," Dee replied, now satisfied that Ryo would be okay if left alone, with the healer making regular visits to check up on him.

Ryo's midnight eyes widened and he looked at Dee imploringly, his eyes speaking volumes although his voice was still weak. "No, please don't go. Don't leave me," he entreated, feebly reaching out his hand and placing it on Dee's arm in gentle restraint. "It's not safe for you to be alone. Your life is in danger."

Dee's features softened as he sat on the bed next to Ryo. His heart went out to him, knowing that he had suffered so much deceit and betrayal at the hands of an enemy. "Ryo, why did you return? Surely Rose did not send you back to kill me so soon after he had hurt you?" Dee asked with trepidation, longing to know the answer but not knowing if he could remain calm enough to hear Ryo's story without wanting to wage war on Rose and his troops immediately.

"No, I came of my own accord," Ryo ventured sincerely, raising his obsidian eyes hesitantly to meet Dee's flashing emerald gaze. "You were right. As soon as he found out that you were still alive, his mind was set on only one thing - vengeance. Rose refused to listen to me although I knew that you had not killed anyone in cold blood. He had no qualms about beating me into unconsciousness to punish me for allying with you and to prevent me from talking to others and possibly rallying his troops in your defense. How could I have been so foolish? Only after he left me to die after he had found out that I had failed to kill you, I realized, 'What would stop him from sending another to do the job?'. My suspicions were confirmed after I heard Rose and Diana plotting upon their return to their tent. From the moment that he departed the tent with Diana, his deadly mistress, I knew that I had to warn you. He was using her as he had used me to bring about your end. I knew then that he would stop at nothing to see you die by the blade of an assassin. I only hoped that I could reach you in time. I had to warn you at the risk of being considered a traitor to Rose and his ambitions. You told me not to go back to him. I'm sorry that I deceived you," Ryo confessed with downcast eyes.

Dee gently placed his hand underneath Ryo's chin and tilted his face up so that he was staring directly into Ryo's eyes, captivating the honey-blond's whole body with his aura of protectiveness. Dee had dared to hope against hope that Ryo would return to him somehow, despite believing that Ryo had been killed. "That doesn't matter. You did what felt right to your heart. You're safe now and we're together again. I'm going to take care of you because I love you. I love you so much, Ryo," Dee whispered softly as he moved closer to Ryo, staring into his soft obsidian eyes as if hypnotizing Ryo into submission, strands of his silky raven hair brushing against Ryo's forehead.

"D-Dee," Ryo whispered, spellbound, his soft voice fading and further words dying in his throat as Dee closed the remaining distance between them. The enchanting spell that Dee seemed to cast over Ryo rendered him helpless as he felt himself falling into bliss, overwhelmed by his emotions. Ryo and Dee had both believed that they had lost each other to Rose's decree, but their fate was not to be determined by his whim alone. Powerless to resist the second chance that fate had bestowed upon them, they felt themselves being drawn closer to the comfort of one another's bodies, drowning in one another's eyes.

Dee's soft lips brushed against Ryo's as Ryo closed his eyes and lost himself in Dee's embrace. Ryo reveled in the heavenly feeling of Dee's intoxicating lips claiming his mouth as he parted his lips in compliance and felt Dee's tongue dip inside the warm wetness of his mouth, delving deeper and consuming him fully with each continued impassioned thrust. Ryo shuddered in pleasure as each sensation awakened a spark of electricity within him that caused his body to hum with need for the man bestowing his love into him. He was flooded with sensations of passion emanating from every fiber of Dee's being that seemed to wrap him in warmth and belonging. For the first time in his life, he felt whole. No matter what he had to sacrifice, he was willing to risk everything as he knew it to remain with Dee. He had made the right choice in returning to warn Dee, tainted though he was. Ryo moaned softly as Dee untwined his tongue from his and broke the heated kiss, his face flushed from the feelings that had accompanied Dee's lips against his. It had been too long since he had last felt such gratifying pleasure from Dee.

Dee stroked his hands tenderly down Ryo's sides, careful to avoid the bandages that concealed his painful wounds. He began to gently suck on Ryo's sensitive throat, kissing it softly as he dragged his tongue across the pliant flesh and glanced up with sultry emerald eyes to see that a beautiful deep flush had spread across Ryo's fair cheeks.

As Ryo looked down into Dee's loving eyes through a hazy half-lidded gaze, his body suddenly tensed in fear as he registered the sensation of Dee's hand traveling across his abdomen. If Dee's hand was to wander further, he would encounter the indentation of where Rose had branded Ryo. Then he would notice the imperfection that indicated another had possessed and defiled the assassin. Then Dee would know that even now, Ryo was not his alone. Although Ryo had never been taken by another, he did not want to risk losing Dee's love by the brand's implications. "Dee, please, we have to stop," Ryo entreated worriedly, panting and breathless, his face flushing heatedly in embarrassment now instead of passion.

"Oh God, Ryo, am I hurting you?" Dee asked with genuine concern in his voice as he stilled his hand's movement and removed it from under the sheets, withdrawing all contact from Ryo's steamy body.

"I-I'm still a little sore," Ryo ventured hesitantly, silent shimmering tears forming in his dark eyes as he fought to suppress his body's urges that screamed for Dee to further show him the depths of his love and devotion. Restraining himself instead of surrendering to his desire was the hardest thing that he had ever done, and he did not want to end what Dee so desperately wanted as well. However, it was for the best. He was tainted, and did not deserve what Dee had to offer. Although he could still help Dee rule his kingdom, he had sacrificed his chance to be what Dee needed in a lover, sealing his fate when Rose had so viciously branded him as his own; the price for his defiance.

"Sorry; I didn't realize that it was too much for you," Dee said apologetically as he reined in his desires, feeling awful that he had pushed Ryo too far in his state of confusion and vulnerability while he was still recovering from his painful ordeal.

Dee frowned as he scooped out a spoonful of green powder from a container on the bedside table into a flask and added some water, gently swirling it to completely dissolve the medicine before pouring it into a cup and offering it to Ryo. "I had thought that this elixir would have masked the pain for a few hours more while your body healed. Perhaps it's not as potent as the healer initially thought. Why don't you take this and get some rest? I'll be back to check up on you later," Dee promised with a charming smile.

"Thanks, I-I'd like that," Ryo said appreciatively as he took the cup from Dee and sipped its contents. He was relieved that Dee had not questioned the veracity of his explanation. Dee's caring actions had only served to deepen Ryo's respect and amplify his longing for the ebony-haired ruler. A heated blush crept across Ryo's cheeks at this realization as he gave Dee a shy smile and placed the cup on the table by his bedside, lying down against the pillows and pulling the satin covers up around his body.

Dee leaned down and kissed Ryo tenderly on the lips, lingering soothingly close for a moment before departing the healing quarters, a puzzled frown spreading across his handsome features. It was not a look of pain that had crossed Ryo's face when Dee's hand had ventured lower, it was one of fear. But fear of what? Surely Ryo knew that he could trust Dee and that Dee would never hurt him. What had Rose done to him that would make Ryo afraid of physically loving and being loved by Dee? There was something deeper than the fact that Ryo had never been with anyone before that would render him frightened of having intimate contact with another. Dee would show him all the pleasures that he had to offer to Ryo's glorious body and would take him with care and gentleness, conveying to him the depths of his love from the core of his soul.

Dee walked away, deep in contemplation. He would most certainly have another chance to find out what memories had validated the reservations that Ryo possessed with letting Dee go further than just kissing him. He was determined not to lose Ryo this easily, not when they had overcome so much to finally be together. A smile broke out across Dee's handsome features and his emerald eyes lit up as an idea entered his sharp mind. The ebony-haired ruler knew a surefire way to relax Ryo enough to find out what troubled him so that they could confront Ryo's fears and help him overcome them together. Striding confidently toward his bedchamber, Dee went in search of the white silken robe that he had given Ryo to sleep in the second time that he had encountered the beautiful bashful assassin.

Ryo watched Dee walk away in sadness and it pained his heart that he had put a stop to what they both had wanted so much to happen. He wiped at the corners of his eyes where silent tears had begun to form. It was not fair to Dee. How could he ask the ebony-haired man to give him unconditional love that he did not deserve? He was tainted, his body tarnished by the mark of sin that Rose had branded upon him. Even if Dee did accept the truth that nothing had happened between him and Rose, there would always be a constant reminder that someone else had laid witness to his body's deepest secrets, touching him where he had no right to, violating what should have been given to someone willingly, not taken by lustful force. Ryo shuddered as he blocked out the events that had befallen him after he had confessed his true feelings for Dee to his superior. Even now, in the safety of Dee's palace, Rose's shadow of evil seemed to loom over him and prevent him from attaining happiness with the love that he had found in the promise within Dee's eyes. Covering his face with his hands and lowering his head before drifting off to sleep, Ryo whispered forlornly, "Dee, how can you say that you love me? If you only knew what he did to me… I am unworthy of you. Oh, I'm so ashamed."

x x x

The gentle assassin was a good patient and his wounds were healing nicely, but slowly. Despite the visits that Dee had commissioned from the best apothecaries in the land, Ryo would not come away unscathed from the incident. He would forever bear the scars that the whip had inflicted upon his smooth skin as a bitter reminder of his sacrifice, although they would fade and become less noticeable over time. Ryo was able to walk with the help of a staff now, although his body was still sore and his muscles stiff. A determined fire burned behind his obsidian eyes that refused to be quenched despite all the physical setbacks that befell him throughout his continuing recovery.

Dee briskly entered the healing quarters, pulling back the heavy cranberry-colored curtains and causing inviting beams of sunlight to shine into the room, the black silk robe that he wore clinging to his lithe frame invitingly. Ryo stirred slightly, his soft exotic eyes opening and then lighting up in delight as he realized that Dee had come to see him. He had thought that the raven-haired sovereign might have been angry or upset, considering the circumstances in which they had parted previously.

"Ryo," Dee flashed a winning smile as he addressed the man now hesitantly trying to sit up in the bed. He sat down next to him and placed the white silk robe within Ryo's reach, propping the pillows up and helping Ryo to lean back against them for support. It had been two days since Dee's last visit, as he had wanted to give Ryo some time to think and sort out his turbulent thoughts and conflicting feelings while Dee attended to pressing matters of his kingdom. However, Dee could not bear to prolong Ryo's suffering and did not want the shy honey blond to think that he had to face his fears alone. The charismatic raven-haired ruler had found a perfect way to help Ryo heal and to simultaneously strengthen the delicate bond of trust that existed between them.

"The apothecary recommended going down to the hot springs past the cloister on the south side of the palace to help you heal faster. This way, your muscles won't stiffen up and your wounds will be thoroughly cleansed. The water is even known to possess medicinal properties. Do you feel up to traveling at all today?" Dee asked in concern. He was determined not to push Ryo too far too fast, but he was also worried that the one who had sent the second assassin would not be deterred that easily, even when he realized that she would not be returning. The battle was not yet over.

"Yes, that sounds very relaxing. Thank you, Dee," Ryo said gratefully, relieved that Dee was not upset and that he genuinely wanted to spend some time with him. Ryo smiled, feeling safe and protected for the first time in his life within Dee's castle walls. He was definitely attracted to the raven-haired warrior, but the emotions were all so new to him that he did not know how to deal with them or how to respond to them in light of his current state. The royal purple satin sheets fell away from Ryo's sleek form and pooled around his waist as he picked up the robe, smiling that Dee had remembered how entranced he had been by the beautiful garment the last time that he had been in the palace. The silky material felt so good against his skin as he slipped his arms into the robe and fastened it around his waist, Dee's vibrant emerald eyes drinking in his every move appreciatively. Ryo blushed shyly and averted his eyes as he shifted underneath the covers to adjust the robe to fully cover himself before sliding his legs over the side of the bed and pushing the sheets away completely.

Dee had enjoyed the short time that he had spent with Ryo while he was staying at the castle, and had even gotten the assassin to temporarily let down his defenses and reveal some of his veiled emotions that he so carefully guarded in rare moments of surrender. Dee was definitely attracted to the fair-haired man, but he could tell that Ryo was still scarred, and not just physically, from the man that he had served before. Ryo had been understandably upset at the news of Diana's sacrifice, but he had agreed with Dee that there was nothing Dee could have done to prevent her death. Rose's controlling influence was far-reaching and alive within the hearts and minds of his followers. It was a difficult barrier to break. However, a chain was only as strong as its weakest link, and Dee was determined to find the key that would completely break Rose's chain from binding Ryo any longer. He was working on slowly and patiently getting Ryo to trust him, one day at a time.

Pushing these thoughts aside, Dee offered Ryo a disarming smile and a hand to help him up. Ryo smiled back and took Dee's hand, delightfully blushing as their fingers touched. However, his strength was still sapped and he found it difficult to stand. In one swift motion, Dee had placed his arm around Ryo's waist, helping to support his weight. Ryo placed his arm around Dee's shoulder and held on tightly, feeling safe pressed against Dee's strong body. Dee proceeded to help Ryo walk to the stables, where he sat him astride a dappled gray horse before climbing up behind him. Dee snaked his arm around Ryo's waist for support before taking the reins that the stableman had offered him in his other hand. With a slight clicking of the tongue and a nudge to the horse's sides, Dee got the gentle animal to start moving in a southern direction. Ryo leaned back against Dee's chest and sighed in bliss from the comfort that enveloped him. Dee smiled and held onto Ryo a little tighter, determined to never let him go.

x x x

Upon reaching the hot springs, Dee dismounted and tied the horse's reins to a low-hanging branch of a nearby tree. Ryo slipped off of the horse into Dee's arms as Dee supported him and led him towards the steamy water, helping him to sit on a smooth rock that jutted out of the water. The hazy mist rising off the water enticed Ryo's aching body with its tempting promise of relaxation as his toes brushed the surface of the water, causing small concentric ripples to form.

Dee removed his robe, exposing his stunning physique, and stepped into the steamy waist-high water to stand in front of Ryo. Ryo's eyes roamed over his washboard abs, perfectly toned chest, and muscular arms. Dee noticed Ryo's appreciative gaze and gave him a sexy smile as Ryo's midnight eyes met his own. Ryo quickly looked away and blushed furiously, chastising himself for being so blatant in his desirous gaze for the raven-haired man standing before him.

"Hey, it's okay," Dee said gently, putting Ryo somewhat at ease but by no means lessening his desire. Ryo brought his legs up and folded them underneath himself as he demurely turned away from Dee. "Now let's get these bandages off of you so that I can properly cleanse your wounds and you can soak in the hot water," Dee said, walking over to stand next to the rock that Ryo was on after he had bathed. Ryo shyly glanced up at Dee as he slid his robe down over his shoulders and placed it on the rock. Dee proceeded to gently unwind the bandages from around Ryo's lithe body, his hands careful and his touches light. Dee's deft fingers brushed across Ryo's exposed flesh, causing Ryo to shiver and whimper softly when a particularly sore spot was uncovered. Dee soothed him with comforting words of understanding and Ryo smiled bravely through the pain. Dee knew that keeping Ryo's numerous wounds from reopening or becoming infected was crucial if he was to successfully recover.

Dee meanwhile had removed all of the bandages and was assessing the damage with distressed emerald eyes, rummaging in the medical bag that he had brought with him and taking out what he would need for each type of wound. Although Ryo's back was still turned, he did not want to embarrass the shy blond further with his intense gaze.

Dee held a blushing Ryo by the waist and gently eased him into the steamy water. Ryo sighed and momentarily closed his eyes as the hot water caressed his skin. Dee was right; the calming water felt so good. Ryo could feel his tense muscles relaxing under the combination of the steam and hot water as Dee drenched his shoulders, chest, and back with handfuls of the healing water. All the pain and guilt that Ryo felt seemed to wash away as he subconsciously leaned into Dee's caresses.

Dee showed Ryo a sponge that the apothecary said would be gentle enough to remove any dead skin while at the same time would not reopen any wounds. Seeing Ryo nod his assent, Dee dipped the sponge into the water and began to lightly rub it along Ryo's back, bathing his scarred flesh with the soothing water and applying a healing salve to his injuries when he had finished. Ryo closed his dark eyes and seemed to fall into a trance as he reveled in Dee's gentle touches. All of his carefully constructed defenses melted away with each stroke of the warm sponge against his skin.

A feeling of drowsiness overtook his senses and for once, Ryo didn't fight against it. Dee moved around to Ryo's front and Ryo held onto Dee's shoulders to steady himself as he smiled at Dee from under half-lidded eyes. Every muscle in his body felt wonderfully relaxed and Ryo closed his eyes completely, leaning against the raven-haired man's muscular chest and sighing softly. His mind was filled with thoughts of the strong emerald-eyed warrior who had shown him nothing but kindness ever since they had met. Ryo's mind drifted towards thoughts from his heart, and the words that Dee had spoken to him when he had first awoken from unconsciousness came back to him. _I love you so much, Ryo._ A startling awareness washed over Ryo, but strangely, he did not feel frightened by it; rather, he felt comforted. It felt so right as it echoed within his heart. '_Dee…_ _I think I love you, too._' Ryo was soothed by the strong rhythm of the warrior's heart as Dee held onto him tightly and let it lull him to sleep.

Dee wasn't surprised that Ryo had fallen asleep. Although the assassin had spent the last few days in bed, he had been plagued by fever and injury, not allowing him to fully surrender his weary body to the solace of sleep for two days. Dee felt Ryo's body become limp in his arms, and his grasp tightened as the assassin's body slipped towards the water in surrender. He carried the sleeping honey blond out of the stream and carefully laid Ryo down upon his robe, guiding his arms into the silky material as Dee donned his own robe and secured it around his waist.

As Dee began to wrap the robe around Ryo in order to tie it closed, an angry red mark located where his inner thigh met his hip caught his eye. "Ryo," Dee whispered sadly as he reached for the healing salve and spread Ryo's legs apart in order to fully assess the painful-looking mark that had previously gone unnoticed by the raven-haired man. Dee rested his hand on Ryo's inner thigh as he gently stroked the damaged flesh. When Ryo made no move or sound of protest, Dee examined the imperfection closer. A gasp of horror escaped his lips as he recognized the distinctive shape of a rose branded into Ryo's inflamed flesh - the unmistakable symbol of Berkley Rose. Dee clenched his fist in anger and steeled his jaw as he imagined the fiery pain that the brand had caused Ryo as it had mercilessly scorched its imprint upon his tender flesh. So this was why Ryo had been frightened of engaging in any intimate contact the other day. He feared that Dee would see this mark, obviously a brand, and cast him aside. The shy honey blond had only known rejection his whole life, and he did not want to jeopardize his chances of staying with Dee.

The ebony-haired sovereign sighed sadly. He would never even consider abandoning Ryo now, especially when his feelings for the gorgeous assassin ran deeper than ever. Rose would pay for what he had done… Dee would make him pay dearly. Dee's mind swirled with thoughts of vengeance for Ryo and for the people of his kingdom. The conflict with Rose would end soon, and it would be by Dee's hands. He had to put a stop to Rose's exploitation of the naïve and innocent before others like Ryo would head down the path of no return. Many before him had also been corrupted by the ruthless warlord's ways, the path of power and ambition the only way that they could count on to survive. Ryo still had a fighting chance, but even his strong determination would surely break in the face of the constant demoralization and absolute control that Rose exerted over him.

Dee carefully spread some healing salve over Ryo's final wound and tied the robe closed. He gingerly lifted Ryo up onto the gentle gray horse and climbed up behind him. Dee held him steady with one hand while he held the reins in his other and nudged the horse to begin walking in the direction of the palace. He would let Ryo rest now. Dee would talk to him in the morning and hope that Ryo would trust him enough to accept the comfort of his love. Ryo didn't have to be alone any more.

x x x

Ryo awoke refreshed and rested to find himself lying in Dee's lush canopy bed, the beautiful white silk robe caressing his sensitized skin. He breathed deeply as his midnight eyes opened sleepily and took in his surroundings. The shy honey blond stretched languidly and arched his back, the pain that had plagued his body now substantially lessened as he rolled over and found himself nestled amongst the numerous pillows that adorned Dee's sumptuous bed, a single candle burning on the nightstand in the sun's waning light.

Ryo breathed in deeply against the pillows, loving the comfort of Dee's lingering masculine scent. Dee. Dee was always so thoughtful, so caring. Ryo loved Dee; he was sure of that now. The handsome ebony-haired ruler with the intense emerald green eyes had proven himself again and again to Ryo while asking for nothing in return. No, Ryo reflected, he wanted Ryo to trust him. One little thing, and yet it was such a big step for the shy assassin. Ryo only had to let go of the chains of fear and uncertainty that bound him, and everything that he had always wanted could be his. Dee could be his, and he could be Dee's. All Ryo had to do was to tell Dee how he truly felt about him. Yes, Ryo would go to Dee now, and tell him everything. If Dee could still love him after knowing what had happened between him and Rose, then he was willing to give Dee his heart. Ryo could not wait any longer. "I _do_ love you, Dee," he whispered definitively, a genuine smile lighting up his beautiful face as his resolve strengthened. "More than anything. Please don't give up on me yet."

His mind having been made up about Dee, only one question remained that still bound him to Rose. If Dee didn't kill his parents, then who did? The ruthless warlord was the only one who knew the answer to the question that haunted Ryo's thoughts, that drove him forward with a vengeance. The shy assassin knew that he had to return to Rose one final time for the answer that he so desperately sought. Only then could he avenge their deaths and find peace within himself. But how to do it? Dee was overprotective of him, to say the least, and Ryo was in no condition to travel alone. Ryo was suddenly broken out of his thoughts as he heard two sets of footsteps walking away, presumably the guards leaving their station in front of Dee's bedchamber.

Curious at hearing a soft murmur of voices coming from down the hall, Ryo slipped soundlessly out of Dee's bed and extinguished the lone candle. He grabbed the staff that was propped near the bedside as he left the room and quietly closed the double doors leading to Dee's bedchamber behind him. The coast was clear. He stealthily crept along the hallway towards the door that was slightly opened and stopped to listen, his sharp ears not yet able to detect what was being said. As he drew closer to the counsel room, he recognized one voice as belonging to Dee, while the other he had never heard before. Ryo pressed himself up against the wall, the voices now loud and clear as they floated out to him.

"Drake, I just don't see the problem," Dee said, frustrated, as he paced back and forth across the room. "It's the only way that I can draw Rose's army into battle without risking the lives of the villagers living in my kingdom. I must go to his campsite and engage him in combat before he realizes that Diana isn't going to be coming back and moves his base of operations again. It's the only way to maintain our upper hand."

"But he'll have the home turf advantage," Drake protested. "I can't have you risking your life by leading the army into battle without knowing what surprises Rose has waiting for intruders. You know what Rose is capable of. We've all fought against him before. He won't be easy to defeat, and if he's resorted to targeting you with his highly skilled assassins, he must be desperate at this point. Please consider leaving the sanctuary of your kingdom only as a last resort. Make him come to you."

"My kingdom will no longer exist if I don't stop Rose from fulfilling his ambitions now. I have an idea, but it has to be me that infiltrates the camp," Dee said resolutely. "I won't make the same mistake again like I did with Ted, sending another soldier in my place when I rightfully should be the one to go. The army will follow me to the borders of his camp and be ready to fight in the case of an all-out battle breaking out. I intend to draw him out and resolve our conflict with as few casualties as possible."

"But you can't go into his camp alone," Drake countered. "It's too dangerous. You'll be unprotected in the heart of enemy territory. Can't you ask that assassin Ryo to accompany you? At least that way you would have someone to protect you if Rose fought you unfairly like the coward that he is."

"No!" Dee yelled adamantly. "Ryo is not to be involved in any part of this. Rose thinks that he's dead, and I intend to keep it that way. He is still recovering from the wounds that that bastard inflicted upon him. I will not risk anyone's life above my own. Never speak of involving him again. My decision is final. Now rally the troops. We march at dawn tomorrow."

Drake flinched as he was hit with the full force of Dee's flashing emerald eyes that left no room for argument. No matter what approach he took, he could not sway Dee from a decision once the fiery raven-haired man had made up his mind.

Ryo had been watching the heated exchange in silence, but Dee's last words had sent chills down his spine. He feared for Dee's life. Rose's men would murder him on sight before he even got a chance to approach the warlord's tent, no matter how effective his strategy was. Ryo had to stop Dee before it was too late. Moving to stand in front of the doorway, he leaned on his staff for support and called out, "Dee, wait."

Dee froze as a familiar voice carried into the room and he turned to face Ryo, the white silk robe wrapped enticingly around the assassin's sleek frame as Ryo's dark eyes implored him with unspoken worry. He ran a hand through his raven hair as Ryo walked over to him. "How much of that did you hear?" Dee asked apprehensively.

"Enough to know that I'm coming with you to Rose's campsite. I won't let you go alone. Your friend is right; it's too dangerous," Ryo said with determination in his voice. "Besides, I have a score to settle with Rose as well."

Drake smiled approvingly. If anyone could make the stubborn ruler see sense, he was sure it would be the shy assassin who had won Dee's heart.

"But Ryo, you're not well enough to travel yet, let alone fight," Dee firmly objected.

"You would do the same thing for me if I was in your place, Dee," Ryo pointed out. "I can get us past the guards and into the camp safely. I can help you defeat him and bring peace to your kingdom. We can conquer his army together. You just have to trust me."

"I do trust you," Dee replied sincerely as he brushed a stray wisp of honey-colored hair away from Ryo's eyes and cradled his upturned face in his hands. "I'm just not sure how Rose will react when you walk into the campsite. He tried to kill you once. What's to stop him from doing it again?"

"You can't kill someone who's already dead," Ryo replied mysteriously as his hand came to rest reassuringly on Dee's forearm. Ryo smiled with a devious glint in his dark eyes as he slowly walked over to the table containing the parchment with Dee's battle plans on it and began to study them intently, Dee following close behind and Drake moving to stand next to the king. Glancing at his rapt audience, Ryo took a feather and dipped it into a nearby inkwell, his neat script flowing onto a blank scroll of parchment as he spoke. "Here's a list of the supplies that we'll need as well as a depiction of the layout of the camp. Let me help you. I have a plan."

x x x

TBC

Chapter 9. The Reckoning, Part I


	9. The Reckoning, Part I

FAKE

Shattered Illusions

by Lady Dragonphire

Summary: When Ryo, a vengeful assassin, is sent to kill Dee, the sovereign of a kingdom, can they discover love amongst the driving forces that rule their hearts?

Disclaimer: FAKE and its characters are the property of Sanami Matoh.

x x x

Chapter 9. The Reckoning, Part I

Rose was deep in thought as he polished his armor, his hands moving methodically over the steel until it gleamed, his eyes cold and calculating. His army was restless. There was talk of the inevitable upcoming battle, and the soldiers had started to hold fighting tournaments amongst themselves to satiate their bloodlust and rise in the ranks. Rose stood and sharpened his sword against a stone, satisfied that it would serve him well against the king's army. A rustling of tent flap interrupted his musings and the warlord looked up with piercing blue eyes at the man who entered his tent. "Yes, soldier?" Rose inquired.

"Sir, the men want to know when we march on Dee's kingdom. It is impractical to wait any longer. We have heard rumors that Dee knows our whereabouts and that it is only a matter of time now until he draws us out," the officer said with a slight cringe. It was always a gamble when addressing Rose, depending what the man's mood was.

"No, we do nothing yet," Rose said definitively. "I am waiting to hear from Diana. We will not abandon her. She is our best internal source of information about Dee and his army. I need to know everything about what we're up against before we attack, otherwise victory will not be so swift. Wait for my command to march. It will not be long now."

The soldier bowed and turned to leave the tent, but paused as Rose called out, "Wait. Have we any news on whether Dee has received the body of the assassin Ryo yet?"

The man gulped nervously and looked down at the dirt ground, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Ryo's body is missing," he admitted quietly.

"What? Incompetent fool! How did that happen? You mean to tell me that a dead man just walked away? Find him. Search the entire camp if you must, but bring Ryo's body to me. It is vital that we have this card to play if we are to upset Dee enough to turn the tide of battle in our favor. Now leave my sight and do not return until you find the body," Rose commanded.

"Sir," another soldier gasped as he ran into the tent, flushed and breathless. "There's an army headed this way. It may be Dee's. What are we to do?"

Rose's eyes flashed and he pursed his lips into a thin line, feeling a surge of anticipation rush through him. "We wait for them to enter the camp. That will be their first mistake. Rally the troops; prepare for battle."

x x x

Ryo rode in melancholy silence, his dark eyes focused on the path ahead as he mentally prepared himself for their final encounter with his superior. The outcome of the battle today would play a part in the fate of everyone involved, with no guarantee for success on either side. No one knew what the future held for them. As Ryo absentmindedly adjusted the sheath of arrows and bow slung across his back, he wondered what would become of his and Dee's relationship after he discovered the identity of his parents' murderer and would have to depart the palace until he had brought the murderer to justice. The shy assassin had not yet found an opportunity to let Dee know how he felt about him, but he was determined to tell him before he had to leave Dee. With this thought in mind, Ryo sat up straighter in the saddle, the sun occasionally breaking through the trees and highlighting beautiful golden glints in his hair as his horse plodded steadily through the forest. After his trip to the hot springs with Dee yesterday, his body felt better than ever and he was able to walk without the help of his staff this morning.

"Ryo, are you doing okay?" a soft voice asked from beside him. Ryo blinked, startled, and turned to see that the regal sovereign was now riding next to him on the path, his deep green eyes gazing at Ryo as Dee studied him intently. The strong raven-haired warrior was imposingly dressed in his newly fashioned battle armor that was identical to the attire that Rose's soldiers wore. Gauntlets protected his forearms, and a dark hooded cloak flowed behind him that concealed a sword sheathed at his side.

"Yes Dee, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about things," Ryo said with a shy smile.

"Don't worry; if everything goes according to plan, we should have a swift victory," Dee said reassuringly, taking Ryo's earlier distressed features to indicate worry about the battle that lay ahead of them. He reached over and took Ryo's hand in his own, gently stroking the flesh with his thumb as he gave Ryo a charming smile and looked deep into his beautiful dark eyes. "When all of this is over, my earlier offer still stands. I want you to live in the palace with me," Dee continued. "I know that you are free to do as you will, but please consider it. It would mean a lot to me if you would stay by my side."

Ryo gasped softly. Dee was so sincere in his devotion to him, the unfathomable depths of his deep green eyes reflecting the emotions residing in his heart. It was not fair to keep his feelings hidden from Dee any longer. "Dee, please, there is something that I must tell you first," Ryo said, his voice wavering a little as he saw the concern surfacing in Dee's handsome features. Dee silently encouraged him to continue as he gently squeezed Ryo's hand. "I-I…," Ryo faltered, blushing deeply and lowering his eyes as he took a deep breath.

Just then, a shout drifted back to them and an armed soldier on horseback approached Dee, bowing slightly. "Your Majesty, Rose's camp has been spotted up ahead. The army awaits your command as to how we should proceed."

"Secure the horses and set up camp. Make sure that the first battalion is ready to fight when I give the signal. The second battalion is to wait behind as reinforcements and only join in the fight if necessary, after Rose's army grows weary from battle. I want Rose to underestimate the number of soldiers in our ranks. Ryo and I go alone from here. If there's no signal and we're not back by sundown, storm the camp," Dee replied authoritatively. The soldier bowed and departed, calling out orders to the men as he approached the front of the ranks.

Dee turned to face Ryo, the blood pumping powerfully through his veins in anticipation of the upcoming battle. "No matter what happens today, I will always love you, Ryo," Dee whispered heatedly before releasing Ryo's hand and commanding his horse forward, Ryo following swiftly behind after a moment, his heart beating strongly within his chest.

Dee and Ryo rode to the borders of Rose's camp and dismounted, Dee sending the horses back to his men with a firm command and an encouraging slap on their backsides as Ryo held the reins of a third horse that they had brought with them. Ryo soothingly patted the horse which he had previously taken from one of Rose's soldiers and made sure that the bundle draped across its back was secure before turning to face Dee.

"Are you ready?" Dee asked softly, moving to stand in front of Ryo and tracing his fingertips over Ryo's fair cheeks.

"Yes," Ryo whispered, blushing shyly. "I can do this, as long as you are beside me, Dee." An aura of courage and strength seemed to emanate from Dee, and Ryo derived confidence from it, knowing that Dee would be with him throughout the emotional confrontation with his superior.

"I believe in you, Ryo. We _will_ defeat him… together." Dee leaned down and brushed his lips against Ryo's, passionately caressing the supple flesh as he closed his emerald eyes and pressed Ryo's lithe body tightly against him.

"Together," Ryo whispered against Dee's lips before kissing him back softly. Dee shivered in pleasure as Ryo broke the tender kiss, realizing that this was the first time that Ryo had ever kissed him of his own accord. The kiss was gentle and sweet, but subtly laced with a passionate undercurrent that thrilled Dee.

Dee looked deep into Ryo's eyes and winked before releasing him, causing his beautiful Ryo to blush heatedly. "Now the ruse begins," Dee whispered. The raven-haired warrior pulled up the hood of his cloak so that it shielded his eyes and faced Ryo, drawing his sword and pressing it against the assassin's sensitive throat as they walked into the campsite together.

Ryo held his head high and steeled his jaw with determination as he grasped the horse's reins tighter. Dee stood tall and proud, a reassuring air surrounding him as they walked further into enemy territory. Some of Rose's men who were gathered around a campfire turned to appraise the intruders, smirking in satisfaction when they noticed that Ryo was a prisoner and that Rose was not there to protect him. "Well, well, well. What have we here, boys? It looks as if Rose's harlot has returned," a brash soldier said condescendingly as he approached the pair, his weapon drawn and his steely gray eyes never leaving Ryo's body. A few more soldiers perked up in interest as they assessed the beautiful Ryo, his wounds masked by the peasant garb that he wore, a loose-fitting cream-colored shirt and brown pants.

Another soldier walked towards Ryo, a predatory smile playing over his lips as he spoke. "We thought he had killed you, but I can see that you're very much alive. I should have known; Rose isn't into necrophilia, and your body is ripe for conquest." Ryo shifted uncomfortably and lowered his dark eyes, but kept walking towards the direction of Rose's tent as he felt Dee prod him with his sword. The man turned now to address Dee, the gleam in his eyes showing unmistakable lust. "Why don't you let us have some fun with him for awhile? You can return him to Rose after we've taken our pleasure with him. You can even join in if you're 'up' for it." He moved closer to Ryo, practically salivating at the prospect.

Dee stepped forward, putting himself between Ryo and the men and speaking in a firm voice as he brandished his sword menacingly. "No, I am to deliver him to Rose _unharmed_. You cross me, you cross Rose, and I am ordered to show no mercy," Dee growled. A fire burned behind his deep green eyes that held a formidable intensity.

The men seemed to consider Dee's words for a moment before retreating. The tall soldier who guarded Ryo was certainly capable of carrying out his threat. Ryo sighed softly in relief. He had been afraid that Dee might blow their cover when the men had started taunting him, but was glad that Dee had kept up his guise as Rose's subservient.

"What's all this fighting about? We are in the midst of preparing for a battle," a strong voice thundered throughout the clearing. Berkley Rose strode towards the gathering of men in full battle armor, an angry glare on his stern features. His cold blue eyes took in Ryo standing before him, and he managed to mask his surprise long enough to turn to his men and command, "Leave us!" The soldiers knew not to challenge him as they quickly hurried away.

Rose turned to Ryo, walking towards him but addressing Dee, once again holding the sword against Ryo's throat. "Thank you for returning what is mine. You are dismissed, soldier." Dee walked to the edge of the forest but did not leave, a silent sentinel standing witness to what he knew Ryo had to do alone. He had reluctantly promised Ryo that he would not interfere, despite the humiliation that the honey blond was sure to have to endure from Rose.

Rose surveyed Ryo's appearance as the shy assassin stood before him. "You are a clever one, managing to steal a horse and sneak out of the camp when Diana and I believed that you were dead. I should have known that I wouldn't be able to get rid of you that easily. I taught you well. You're the only one who has ever survived my gauntlet. To what do I owe the honor of your visit?" he asked with a mock bow.

Ryo lifted his downcast eyes and softly addressed his superior, refusing to be deterred by Rose's condescending air. "I have a proposition for you. It's an offer that you can't refuse, but I want something from you in return."

"Make it fast. I have to go kill the king," Rose said dismissively.

"The king is dead. I have assassinated him," Ryo said, meeting cold sapphire eyes with his kind warm ones. "His body lies draped over the back of this horse. Dee's army has followed me here to take retribution for their leader. If you give me what I ask for, it is yours and you will be able to defeat them."

Rose's eyes lit up and a sly smile played across his lips as he surveyed the figure lying across the horse's back, wrapped in a protective sheet. His gaze suddenly narrowed in suspicion as he put a question to the honey-blond. "Why would you want to help me after I tried to kill you?"

Ryo shyly lowered his eyes and sank to the ground, kneeling before Rose in supplication. "I came to ask for your forgiveness. I was wrong to doubt you. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let Dee talk me into defying you. You were right; he was only trying to save his own life. I was poisoned by his words. He lied to me, and only wanted to use me for my body. When Dee saw that my body had been irreparably scarred, he cast me out of his palace. I have nowhere else to go. I had hoped that by killing him I could make amends. Please take me back and let me serve you," Ryo pleaded.

Rose smiled with satisfaction. Although he had admired the gorgeous assassin's previous defiance, he reveled in the fact that it was he who had finally shattered the man's seemingly indomitable spirit. The position in which he found himself now was almost as arousing as when he had forcefully kissed the bound and helpless Ryo, and it strengthened his lust for the man tenfold. The sweet, submissive Ryo would finally be his.

The imposing blonde walked over to stand in front of Ryo, threading his fingers through strands of the assassin's fair hair as he tilted Ryo's head back and gently caressed the spattering of bruises that marred his otherwise perfect features. "You really are beautiful. Why don't we see just how sorry you are? I know how you can make it up to me," he whispered as he leaned down close to Ryo, now tracing his fingers delicately across Ryo's lips. Ryo shuddered and his eyes went wide with fear as Rose drew closer to him and moved his hand up Ryo's thigh, possessively cupping him between his legs as a lustful smile played across his lips.

"W-Wait," Ryo stammered in protest as he tried to wriggle out of the iron grasp that Rose now had around his wrist, backing away from Rose's unwelcome touch and causing the bow and arrows fastened on his back to dislodge from their sheath and scatter over the ground. "I want to know who killed my parents. Then you will have my loyalty and allegiance once more, as well as Dee's body."

Rose opened his eyes in shock as he stood and glanced at the body, then back at the assassin kneeling on the ground. "Ryo, I already told you the answer to that question. The murderer lies before your eyes. Why do you doubt me?" he shouted, then lowered his voice in contemplation. "Maybe it should be me who doubts you." Motioning to two of his soldiers who were cowering behind a nearby tent, he indicated the bundle that lay across the horse. They hurriedly walked over to it and lifted it off the horse, laying it at Rose's feet.

The tall blonde unwrapped the cloth from around the body as Ryo got to his feet, rubbing his sore wrist as he leaned against the horse to keep himself steady. Piercing blue eyes expected to see the distinctive raven tresses of the king, but instead were met with a tumble of long blonde hair that framed a familiar face, her features serene and peaceful as she remained unmoving, her cold body bereft of a heartbeat. "Diana?" Rose breathed in shock as he lifted her body and held her against his chest. "How? Why? You were the best there was. How could you have failed me?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"She loved you," Ryo said quietly, his voice rising slightly in anger as he observed the actions of his superior. "Is that all you can think of - how she failed to serve you? Don't you mourn her death at all? Diana sacrificed her life so that you could live another day. Everything she did was for you. You didn't deserve her."

The warlord reverently placed Diana's body upon the ground and spun on Ryo in a sudden fit of fury. Ryo cringed as Rose approached him, hoping that there would not be too much of a fight, as he was not yet fully healed. "TRAITOR!" Rose seethed as he grasped the trembling Ryo by the arm and viciously threw him to the ground in front of him, ripping his shirt from his body. "How dare you deceive me! I took you in and put up with you for years and this is how you repay me! By betraying me again and again? I should have snapped your neck myself instead of leaving you to die. No… I should have killed you the day I killed your parents. I should have known that you'd turn out just like them," Rose yelled, his face contorted with barely restrained rage.

"Y-You killed my parents?" Ryo whispered incredulously, clutching at his chest as his heart beat uncontrollably and his mind reeled with an onslaught of emotions.

"Yes, they had outlived their usefulness to me, if you must know. I had helped them out when a band of raiders attacked their merchant cart and threatened to kill them if they did not give them all of their money. Your parents were very grateful to me and my men. There's no better weapon than gratitude to use to control someone. Of course, when they asked how they could repay me for my kindness, I couldn't resist. I knew that the MacLeans had a son residing in a training encampment that was old enough to become a soldier. I wanted you for my army that was rising to power. A young and able body with knowledge of two cultures and looks that would appeal to any man or woman would make a perfect assassin. Your life in repayment for theirs. It was a fair trade. When they adamantly refused that you become a mercenary, I graciously took my leave of them, but I never forgot their debt. The next time that they were in the same predicament in their travels, on the day before the Solstice, I stood by and let the plunderers take what they would. It's so much easier letting others do the dirty work for you. When their attackers had left them to die, I simply finished the job by taking their lives. I would take what was rightfully mine. I didn't have to wait long; you eventually found their bodies and were all too willing to become an assassin in order to avenge them. I just left out a few small details. You just needed the proper motivation. So you see, you really do belong to me," Rose gloated.

Ryo sat unmoving, in a state of shock at Rose's unexpected confession. The powerful blonde man standing before him was nothing more than a ruthless cold-hearted killer whose ambition knew no limits. It angered Ryo that he had aided this wicked man in his rise to attain more power, but now that Dee had shown him the value of his own life, he was not afraid to stand up for himself and for what he believed in. The ties that had bound him to Rose were finally severed, once and for all.

"No, I belong to no one," Ryo spoke up bravely. "My life is my own, and I _will_ have revenge for the deaths of my parents. You reap what you sow, Rose. All your deceit and treachery will not go unpunished," Ryo vowed in a steady voice, although he could feel his heart breaking inside of him. This man standing before him had shattered his world, taking away his happiness for his own selfish reasons and condemning him to a fate that he should have never had to endure, a life without love.

"Oh, and who's going to stop me?" Rose laughed maliciously as he raised his sword over the distraught honey blond. "You?"

Ryo closed his eyes and lowered his head as he prepared to join his parents in the underworld and embrace his fate, giving into despair. He knew that Rose was too powerful to defeat alone. He had not noticed that all throughout their encounter, a stealthy figure had been steadily moving closer to the pair, barely masking his fury at the latest turn of events.

Rose's eyes widened in shock as Dee's cloak fell away from his handsome face, revealing his flashing green eyes and his distinctive raven hair. "No, me," a strong voice resonated throughout the clearing as Dee stepped between Ryo's prone body and Rose's upraised sword, his sword connecting powerfully with Rose's and making the blonde warlord step back with the aftershock of his strength as metal connected with metal. "How dare you talk to Ryo like that! He's ten times the man that you could ever be. Ryo lives by the code of honor, and he values the beauty of life. The weak and the innocent are to be protected, not exploited by the likes of filth like you. You make me sick! Ryo still has a pure heart, despite serving under you. You should show him the respect that he deserves," Dee said angrily as he helped Ryo to his feet. He was rewarded with a grateful smile that didn't quite reach the haunted look of despair reflected in Ryo's dark eyes. Dee could almost feel the depths of Ryo's suffering at discovering the identity of his parents' murderer at last and all of the emotional turmoil that accompanied it. His deep green eyes begged Ryo to let him handle the situation with his superior. Ryo sighed resignedly and nodded that he understood, his emotional state of mind fluctuating in a jumbled confusion. He could not trust himself to think clearly right now, still desperately trying to come to terms with Rose's confession and the resulting guilt and sorrow that he felt.

Dee advanced upon Rose, the sword in his hand fiercely reflecting the sunlight as he gripped its handle resolutely, his long black cloak flowing in the breeze. "It's time to pay for what you've done to Ryo as well as to the people of my kingdom. I will make sure that you can no longer threaten any of those entrusted to my care. Will you fight me fairly or will I have to summon my army in order to make my point? The choice is yours," Dee said, his intense emerald eyes boring into Rose's cold blue ones.

Rose drew himself up to his full height, twirling his sword in his hands as he studied it, seemingly mesmerized. With a small smile, he calmly asked Dee, "Why are you so intent on helping Ryo? An assassin who can't even kill is of no use to anyone anymore. He will only be a burden to you. Walk away now and I will spare your life. Leave him to me. He will be dealt with accordingly and I promise that I will never wage war on your kingdom as long as I am in power."

x x x

TBC

Chapter 10. The Reckoning, Part II


	10. The Reckoning, Part II

Shattered Illusions

by Lady Dragonphire

Summary: When Ryo, a vengeful assassin, is sent to kill Dee, the sovereign of a kingdom, can they discover love amongst the driving forces that rule their hearts?

Disclaimer: FAKE and its characters are the property of Sanami Matoh.

A/N: Thank you to all who have continued to await this story's progress and to all who have supported and encouraged my writing. Special thanks to Totally4Ryo for betaing this chapter, and to Nightstalker1 and BlueClarity88 for their unending support. The final chapter is approaching. Enjoy!

x x x

Chapter 10. The Reckoning, Part II

The raven-haired warrior firmly stood his ground as he contemplated the offer. Did Rose really think it was that easy? Dee did not trust the formidable blonde warlord, and would not forsake Ryo to an inescapable fate in remaining with Rose, even if the wager was the safety of his kingdom. With Rose, there were no guarantees to his empty promises. "I love Ryo. I don't care about his past, and unlike you I don't judge a person's worth by how well he can serve me," Dee replied evenly.

"Love is a weakness, one that will prevent you from achieving true ambition," Rose replied coldly. "Your enemies will use this knowledge against you, manipulating you to bend to their every whim. What kind of a kingdom wants a leader like that?"

"The people need someone who is just, who will put their needs above his own, and who knows the trials of hardship and sacrifice. Most of all, they need someone to rule with honor, compassion, and love. They do not need someone in power that they fear as much as they fear their enemies. You would know nothing of that," Dee countered.

"Very well. We will test your foolishly idealistic theories against mine. Prepare to forfeit your life," Rose hissed as he raised his weapon, the sharp blade glinting menacingly in the sunlight.

Dee raised his sword, his emerald eyes flashing with determination as he stood his ground, feet planted firmly in battle stance, his muscles flexing and tensing in anticipation beneath his protective armor. A surge of adrenaline rushed through Dee's body as Rose attacked, and he met the strike with a powerful one of his own, the clash echoing throughout the campground as their swords continued to come together in an intricate dance of skill and strategy.

Both warriors fought relentlessly, one gaining the advantage only to have his position thwarted as the other employed an unforeseen tactic. Ryo's dark eyes never left Dee, following the warrior's movements with nervous anticipation and willing him to come out victorious, as if he could merge his strength with the raven-haired man and enhance his previously unmatched skills with a blade.

Dee and Rose broke away from each other, flashing sapphire meeting determined emerald. Their gazes never wavered lest they let down their defenses in an errant moment of weakness.

"Give up and walk away now," Dee said through gritted teeth, breathing heavily.

"After you, great king," Rose said with a sneer, wiping sweat off his brow as he once again raised his sword and attacked.

The raven-haired warrior anticipated the feign that Rose utilized, and easily maneuvered his lithe body out of harm's way, striking in a swift counterattack that fell across Rose's back and sent him sprawling to the ground, the breath knocked out of the blonde. Dee stood over the warlord, holding the blade of his sword against the flesh of Rose's neck. Both warriors were breathing heavily, their chests rising and falling from the exertion that their bodies had endured.

"Don't move," The raven-haired warrior commanded, his eyes never leaving the blonde's.

Rose arched an eyebrow in challenge as he rolled his body away from underneath Dee and stood defiantly.

With one swift motion Dee kicked him, causing Rose's knees to buckle so that he was forced to drop to the ground in supplication before the king. Green fire blazed in Dee's eyes as his sword cut silently through the air to emblazon a deep scar on Rose's face that extended from his cheek to his chin.

"Ahhhhh!" Rose cried out as he clutched his bleeding face, half in pain and half in disbelief that Dee would dare to do such a thing. But there was no mercy present in the warrior's eyes as Rose looked up from between his fingers to meet Dee's determined emerald gaze.

"Now you will be forced to endure the shame and humiliation that you have imparted upon Ryo, but unlike him, you will not be able to conceal it from those who are your enemies," Dee stated calmly as he stood over Rose, casting a shadow across the warlord's kneeling form.

Ryo gasped softly, his heart skipping a beat and his thoughts swirling as he sank to his knees. His face burned heatedly in shame as he lowered his dark eyes, frozen in shock. Dee knew. He must know. But when had the raven-haired warrior found out? Ryo had tried so hard to retain this last shred of dignity, but now his hopes were shattered beyond repair. How could Dee still say that he loved him knowing what he did? How could he offer Ryo his heart unconditionally when the honey blond was not free to show his love in return without generating conflicting feelings of guilt and shame?

But, wait. Dee must have known about the brand even before he had so ardently expressed his feelings for Ryo. Dee's words had signified the first time that anyone had genuinely shown Ryo unconditional love and acceptance while asking for nothing in return. Even tainted and defiled as Ryo thought he was, Dee still wanted him - Dee still loved him. With this newfound realization, Ryo slowly lifted his expressive dark eyes to witness the sight of Dee and Rose locked in the aftermath of their combat.

"So you're not going to kill me, then? You are a coward and a fool," Rose remarked contemptuously as he met Dee's emerald eyes with a cool, unwavering stare.

"Think what you want. Ryo once said that I don't have the eyes of a cold-blooded killer. I'm not going to disappoint him by becoming one," Dee replied calmly, his sword pressed against Rose's throat. "You are hereby exiled from my kingdom and its surrounding territories. Take your men and leave peacefully," Dee commanded. "Otherwise, I will summon my army to fight, and will not be responsible for any atrocities that may occur in the heat of battle. I will return to my camp now. You have until nightfall to leave this place, or you will not live to regret it. I am leaving soldiers behind to enforce my orders," Dee told Rose evenly. He turned towards the shy honey blond and added in a softer tone, "Ryo, come with me."

Rose's face contorted in fury as Dee turned and walked away, his dark cloak swirling around his lithe form. The defeated warlord growled low in his throat, his piercing eyes seeming to burn through the very flesh of Dee's back as he uttered the words, "Ryo is mine. If I can't have him, nobody can." Rose staggered to his feet, an aura of formidable determination surrounding him as he raised his sword menacingly.

Ryo's dark eyes widened as he realized Rose's intent. There was no doubt in the shy assassin's mind as Rose inched closer to the tall raven-haired figure. Rose was going to take the one person who meant the world to Ryo away from him.

The honey blond surreptitiously reached his hand out, picking up his neglected bow and swiftly fitting an arrow to it. Gathering his courage, he stood poised and ready, calling out in an unsteady voice, "Stop! Step away, Rose. You have been defeated."

Rose raised one eyebrow in amusement, a small smile curving upwards at the corners of his lips. "Or what?" he asked contemptuously.

Ryo's obsidian eyes narrowed dangerously, a heated fire igniting within their dark depths. "Acknowledge Dee's mercy and leave peacefully," Ryo commanded.

Rose contemplated Ryo's reply for a split second before tightening his grasp on his sword. "You don't have it in you," he sneered.

"I'm warning you," Ryo shouted, pulling back the arrow and taking careful aim. When Rose did not comply, Ryo released the arrow with deadly accuracy. Rose glanced down at the quivering arrow that had landed mere centimeters from his foot.

"Next time I won't miss," Ryo said firmly, his dark eyes flashing, no longer afraid to stand up to his former superior. He had to watch out for Dee. His life would never be the same without him, and Ryo did not want to lose him after all they had been through together. He did not want to lose the one he loved.

Dee walked over to Ryo and put his hand on Ryo's arm. Their eyes met. He could see the warring conflict in the obsidian depths. "Ryo, let it go."

The honey blond's hand remained steady, although a flicker of uncertainty surfaced across his countenance before he resumed his gaze upon the warlord. "He killed my parents, Dee, and he was going to kill you. I can never forget that." Ryo's voice was flat, and contained a hard edge to it.

"No, and you never will, but this is not the way." Dee lowered his voice and leaned in closer to Ryo. "Don't throw away everything you stand for. I've learned so much from you, Ryo. I've come to respect you in the short time that we've known each other. More than that, I've come to love you. Don't let him make you become something you're not. I couldn't let myself live with that. I don't want to lose you."

After a moment, Ryo lowered his weapon silently in defeat, reluctantly meeting Dee's gaze. It would take time to heal, he knew that. It would be a long and difficult journey, having to come to terms with what he had learned today. But he would not be alone. Dee would be by his side through it all.

The king glanced back at the defeated warlord, who remained holding his sword. "Heed my words well, Rose. You have until nightfall," Dee reiterated. The look in his eyes left no room for argument.

His emerald gaze softened as he looked down at Ryo and put an arm around the assassin's waist, helping the wounded man to walk toward the entrance to the campsite. "We've had a long day, Ryo. Let's go back to reconvene with my army. The threat is gone. Rose has been defeated once and for all."

The honey blond leaned in closer against Dee and smiled shyly, the strain in his body and the worry in his eyes dissipating with each step that they took toward the protection that Dee's palace offered, the comfort that he found in Dee's arms. Today, Dee had once again proven his unconditional love for him. Tonight, Ryo would finally gather the courage to say the words that his heart had known for some time. Nothing would stop him from letting Dee know that he loved him. Nothing.

x x x

TBC

Chapter 11. Fate's Deceit


End file.
